Napa Valley
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a story from my one-shots Liz and Her Sexy Man. Jason and Liz are married and move their family to Napa Valley. This is a Liason story. I do not own the characters. They belong to General Hospital and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

The move to California was something that whole family was looking forward to and especially Jason and Liz. Liz was shown pictures of the villa that they were buying in Napa. She couldn't wait to change some of the rooms for her sons and unborn child. She also had two other rooms. Danny would have one room and Jason and Sam's son or daughter would also have one.

Jason needed some partners that he could trust and that he knew would be there to protect him and his family. It took a lot of checking but he found his two best friends from when he worked with Sonny. Francis and Johnny were not killed like Sonny wanted. Jason made it look like they had died but they were sent somewhere so they could be safe.

Francis and Johnny were already in California getting the security needed for the villa and the winery. Video was sent to the couple so they could see what needs to be done before they moved there.

The boys were ready for the move and looked forward to it. Cameron was especially excited because he could see Emma or she could visit there. They would only be two hours away. Cameron would miss seeing Spencer but Laura said that Spencer could spend the summer with them so that made the two cousins and best friends feel better.

The move was taking place as they spoke. The sooner they moved the better for all involved. Monica was selling her place and moving with them. Sabrina just got her job back so she was going to stay in Port Charles with Michael and Teddy. They did plan on visiting though. They couldn't wait to see what the villa was going to look like when Jason was finished with it.

Tracy was buying the mansion back for her family. She wished everyone good luck in their move and promised to visit when everything was going good.

"I want to know how long it will take for us to get the house packed up and ready to go. I was thinking that maybe we can just take the things we really need and buy new things when we get to Napa Valley. I was thinking that we can sell the house to a charity and maybe they can raffle it off with everything inside to a nice family and they can have the house with everything in it. The other thing we can do is donate everything in there to charity and still have them raffle it off. The right-off can go as a tax deduction for ELQ. I think that Michael can use the help with some good press."

"I think that is great. Now, you three will have to agree to this too. This home is your home like it is ours but I think that donating it to charity is something that will help all of us. How do you feel about that? If there is a particular charity that you would like for the donations to go too we can do that or let the proceeds be divided between many different charities. We can also match the proceeds from the raffle if you like?"

"Liz, you do know that we do need some money to get the villa going in Napa? I mean, the house is great but I think that other sponsors should match the donations from the house. We have a lot of wealthy friends that can help there including ELQ."

"I like dad's idea. I think that we should tell Michael and Aunt Tracy about it and see how they feel and then they can decide and we can come back for when they raffle the tickets."

"Okay, who likes Cam's idea, raise your hand?" Everyone loved the idea that Cam had and so Jason made a call to his nephew and aunt.

Jason, Liz and their three sons went to ELQ for the board meeting. They were invited because they were donating their home and came up with the suggestion.

"Okay, we are here for this board meeting to talk about my nephew, Jason donating his beautiful home and furnishings for charity. His family would like for other sponsors to contribute to the raffle too. They can't buy the tickets but they would make matching donations to the raffle and the proceeds would go to the different charities in Port Charles. I, for one, think that this is a great thing to do and it could help a lot of families that need our help. My great-nephew, Jake had very traumatic brain injury and that should be one of the charities that we are giving too. The boys also want to help the schools in the area and the homeless. Anything else is up to you. Let's take a show of hands. Okay for the donations, raise your hand. Okay, no donations, raise your hand. Okay, great I knew that you would love to help out our community."

The next few days, the boys gathered their toys, clothes and other things that they wanted to take to California. They watched them get packed up to be moved that afternoon. They were spending a few more days in town to say good bye to everyone and to wrap up some business that they had there. Monica, had already sent her things over to the villa earlier in the week. Most of things were staying at the mansion. Tracy was going to miss Monica, Jason and his family but she wouldn't let them know it. Dillon and Kiki were going to move into the gatehouse so he could be close to his mother but far enough away that she couldn't drive him crazy.

Michael and Sabrina had found their own niche in the mansion and Tracy wanted to make sure they stayed because of Teddy. She loved her nephew but Teddy was someone that she could spoil and no one said anything about it. Sabrina did from time to time but Tracy usually won out. They were getting married in the spring and Jason promised that they would be back to see them get married. Monica also promised to come back for that and Liz was the matron of honor so she had to be there. Felix was also part of the wedding party because he was going to give her away.

The packing was done but the one main thing that Jason needed to settle was about Danny and his unborn child. Sam was not in a good place because she felt so hurt. She wanted Jason and Liz to hurt too. Sam didn't want Danny or their unborn child anywhere near Liz. She had one major problem though because her mother could not help her due to her license being suspended for a year. Diane was Jason's attorney and there were few other lawyers could go up against Diane. She decided on having Scott Baldwin be her attorney but that was like a joke.

The judge was ready to hear the case for Daniel Morgan and his unborn brother or sister. The judge was known to give the mother's full custody and that was why Scotty wanted her as a judge. Diane knew how she usually gave the children to the mother but she also knew that she was fair about visitation and that was what it was mainly about.

The judge listened to both sides and she could tell that when Sam went on the stand that she was very pregnant and that she was very moody. She also could tell that there was a lot of hurt feelings on both sides of the courtroom and that Samantha felt that Elizabeth had taken her happiness away so that is why she was being so vindictive.

The judge also listened to Jason's side of the story and could understand why he would want to move across the country to start over again. The main thing was what was right for the children. She was able to speak to Danny in her chambers and he told the judge that he loved his parents and also his brothers. He then told the judge that he loved Lizzie because she was a good mom and that she treated him like he was part of the family which he was. He also told the judge that he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings but he wanted to be able to see his family out in California.

The judge came to a decision after hearing all the facts. She felt that Daniel should be able to visit his family in California. He could spend the summer there and alternate holidays. Jason must come to pick up Daniel to bring him. The unborn child would stay with his or her mother until the child was old enough to visit. The father of the child could come anytime he wanted and bring the family. When the child was two and old enough to be away from his mother or her mother than the child could also visit. Elizabeth would be able to be around the children because she is married to the father of the children.

Sam was not happy with what just went on but she knew that once her mother got her license back, that she would get full custody and Elizabeth would not be allowed near her children.

When the court proceedings were over, the family was ready to leave Port Charles. Elizabeth had already said goodbye to her friends at General Hospital. She also said goodbye to Franco and to Hayden. Liz learned to let go of some things that should have been let go a long time ago. She told Hayden that she could come out any time to check out the villa in Napa.

She also told Hayden that she prayed that Finn would find the answer to cure his disease. He was a wonderful addition to the family and she wanted her sister to be happy.

The trip to Napa Valley was an easy flight. The vehicles were being shipped to the house and Johnny was picking the family up at their airstrip. Monica was flying in a few days later. She still had a few things to do before moving out west.

The boys went into their new home and fell in love. The view from their parents' balcony was absolutely beautiful. You could see lines of grape trees as far as the eye could see. The winery you could see in the distance. It was also used as a wedding venue. The winery had a restaurant and a few ball rooms that could be used for wedding parties. There was a beautiful gazebo outside of the winery that many famous people have used to get married.

The staff was kept on and everything that was already in the works stayed that way. Johnny and Francis had told Jason about all the things going on there. The one problem was the previous owner would sometimes let the families stay over in the villa for a price. There were a lot of bedrooms but they had a lot of children and the previous owner had grown children that moved out a long time ago. The working staff in the villa, also stayed.

There were a few guest homes on the property that Monica, Francis and Johnny were using. There was plenty of room if they wanted to build a hotel and resort there to accommodate for the families of the wedding guests.

Jason talked to Elizabeth about the building and she agreed that in order for the future of the winery, that they needed to expand. The good thing was Jason had plenty of capital to build with and that would make them happier in the long run to keep the guests away from the main home.

The first few weeks were crazy. Elizabeth had decided to home school her sons because she thought that was best for her sons for the near future. They could change their minds and go to private school in the fall. The principal from the boys' last school helped her get in touch with someone who could tell Elizabeth how to homeschool in California.

Elizabeth had received the books and supplies that she needed to start their homeschooling. She also made sure that they each had their own laptop for their schoolwork. She loved that she could be there to see them all learn something new every day.

She was also learning too because she was taking some business management classes on-line. She wanted to make their winery, one of the best in the country. She also wanted their venue to be the best wedding venue in the state of California.

Jason was busy finding out about making wine and how the whole industry worked. He was learning a lot about the wine business. The more he learned about the grapes made him want to make things even better. He called Spinelli and offered him and Ellie positions at the winery.

Ellie was a brilliant scientist and she could use that brilliance to make better wines and also better grapes. She looked forward to making new wines. Georgie was growing up fast. Life in the vineyard was a great place for a child to grow up.

Liz was glowing with health. She loved being pregnant and she was especially happy to find out that she was having a little girl. Jason had gone back to Port Charles when Sam was giving birth to their son. This little girl was going to be spoiled rotten by her brothers and family.

Sabrina and Michael were getting married shortly after Jason and Sam's son was born. The next month was going to be epic. Luckily, Liz was able to travel for the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was so happy to be at the birth of his son. Sam decided to name their son, Jason Alan Morgan, Jr. She wanted to have that dig in at Liz. Jason knew that was why she did it but he knew that there was no way to fight it.

"I came here to see our son born. I care about you but I don't love you. I think that I have always loved Liz but I didn't believe I deserved her so I tried to forget about her."

"Wow! You sure know how to hurt a girl's ego. I thought you loved me and that was why I was able to have this child. He is in for a rude awakening knowing his father didn't love him enough to stay in Port Charles with his mother."

"Okay. That is wrong. I love all of my children. That includes Jason Jr. I love Danny, Aiden, Jake and Cam too. This summer, Liz and I are going to have our little girl. Do you know what it is like to finally figure out what you want in life and be able to do that. I hope that one day you are able to feel this way. I know that there is someone out there that is just for you. He is patiently waiting or maybe he is already there. Just because we didn't work out, means you can't find happiness. I know that you will find that someday."

"I heard that Spinelli and Ellie are working at the winery trying to help you make a better wine. I had called him a few days later to see if we could open another private investigation organization but you beat me to it. I can't even win with our friends."

"You always have Sonny and Carly. You also have your parents so I think that you will be just fine. Mom can't wait till Danny comes to see us this summer. I can't wait and I know that the boys and Liz are really happy about it too."

"Please, I don't want to hear how your wonderful family can't wait to see my son. I am surprised that the whole gang isn't here to see your son be born. Not enough excitement for them."

"Liz knew that the time was not right to see our son. She will be here with the boys in a few weeks when Michael and Sabrina get married. Mom is coming back next week and they will be coming a week after that. I am going back home tomorrow and I will fly back with my family for Michael's wedding."

"Oh, so you are only staying today. I thought that you would stay a little longer. We have things we need to talk about. Important things and while you family is over in California it would be the perfect time for us to discuss our future."

"There is no future with the two of us. I will take care of you and our boys but I will not be a part of your life. Our sons will be a part of my life but not you. We are not getting back together and I don't really want to talk about this anymore. Danny and I are going to hang out tonight and then I will bring him to see his grandmother before I leave for Napa."

"Well, I guess I should just be happy that you were here for the birth of our son even though you don't want to stay to bond with him."

"You hold all the cards when it comes to JJ. I will be in and out of his life but I want to be more than that. He is a beautiful son and I am very proud of him. I just don't want you to think that if I did stay that I was here for you because I am not. I love Lizzie and I am going home to see her and our sons tomorrow. I love hanging with our son, Danny. He is a wonderful little boy. I just want you to realize where I stand with you."

That was the last discussion that the two of them had without yelling at each other. Jason walked out of the door and went down the hall to the nursery to see his son. Alexis, Molly and Kristina were bringing Danny by to see his mom and little brother. Jason went to hold his son for a few minutes before the baby went down the hall to his mother.

When Danny got to see his brother, he was very excited. Sam was not up for happy children so Jason got Danny and took him for some lunch at Kelly's. Sam complained and whined to her mother and sisters about Liz. "I hate that bitch for taking my husband away from me. He is my husband and I know that he loves me. I just wish I knew what kind of spell she has over him so that he would do this to me."

"Sam, the two of them have been in love way before you came into town. I know because I was here. The two of them were always getting together and breaking up but this time when Liz almost died, Jason realized how much he really loves her."

This got Sam to thinking. She could have a little "accident" which would bring him back to town sooner and then she could work her wiles on him so he would drop Liz and come back to his rightful family.

Danny had a great time with Jason and they spent most of the day at the zoo and in the park. Danny was tired so Jason took him to his hotel room and got him ready for his bath. When his bath was finished, he got him in his jammies and the two of them watched cartoons. They ordered pizza and had a great time.

The next day, Jason took Danny to Kelly's for breakfast. He was meeting up with Alexis and thought that it would be easier at Danny's favorite restaurant than at the hotel. Alexis came and sat down with Danny and Jason.

"I am not sure how to tell you this but I think that my daughter is plotting something stupid. I am not sure what but I think that I gave her the idea if she got hurt that you would come running to her side and that you would leave Elizabeth and want to be back with her again. I had mentioned that you realized that you loved Elizabeth after she almost died. The look on her face made me shiver. I am scared about what she might do and if the boys would be hurt by accident in her plan."

"Thank you for telling me. Let me know what is going on with her. I think that after having our son, she should be in a better place but I fear that she might be also dealing with post-partum depression and that will only make it worse and put our sons lives in danger too. I will be back in two weeks for Michael and Sabrina's wedding."

"Danny, you be good for your grandmother and aunts. I think that your grandmother should take care of you for a little bit until your mom feels like herself again." (Jason looked right at Alexis when he said it so she knows that it would be safer for him that way).

Jason looked at Danny and then Alexis. He gave them both a hug, paid for his breakfast and then went back to Napa.

Jason got back to Napa a few hours later. He took his jeep and went straight to the main house. He saw his beautiful wife and three sons waiting for him. He felt so good to be back home.

"I have pictures of your new baby brother, Jason Jr. I call him "JJ". He looks a lot like Danny but I can see some Jake in him too. I want you all to know that I love you guys and I want you to know that even though I have JJ and Danny too, I will always love you three too and your new baby sister. I am not sure what is going to happen when we go there in a couple of weeks but I want you to know that you are my priority. You need to know how important I feel about you. How much I love and admire you all."

Jake asked to see the pictures again and also the ones he took of Danny. "I see you are getting better with the selfies. I am proud of you dad. I like to see you get more technical about your products. Aiden, Cam and me have made a video that we want to send to Danny. I will show you first and then I will send it to him."

Jake showed Jason the video and he laughed the whole way through it. It was a day in the life of a Morgan. Their mother was in it as the teacher and it showed Danny how they were doing the home schooling. Then it showed Danny their rooms including the one for Danny, JJ and their unborn sister. The boys wanted Danny to know that he had a place to stay there and was not going to have be stuck on the couch or the guest room. He had a room waiting for him. Then the boys showed Danny the grapes and the winery. There was a whole section on how the grapes were made into wine. They were real proud of where they lived and they wanted to make sure that Danny knew that they thought about him. The end of the video was the three brothers and Lizzie drinking grape juice and telling him they loved him.

Jason was very impressed and found out that it was a project of love that the three of them did and they also got an "A" on it for class.

Jake sent it to Danny. Alexis was there when he received it and the two of them watched it together. His mother was still in the hospital so Danny was staying for a few days with his grandmother. Alexis knew that Sam needed more time than that when she got back and so she was going to have her stay with them when she got out of the hospital.

"Danny, I know that you love this video that your brothers sent you but you can't show it to your mom. She needs us to be a solid front when it comes to your dad. She is not happy with him for choosing Liz over her. If she sees this video than her feelings would be hurt. I am not saying that you should never tell her about the video but just wait a while and for now we will save the video under something that we can remember but she would not want to see."

Danny understood that his mother was not happy about Liz and his brothers. He loved them but he knew that she would not understand that.

A few days later, Sam came home from the hospital. She was not in good shape mentally and Alexis was afraid that she was going to have to send her away to get help. All she would do was talk about her and Jason getting back together. She had two of his sons and that she knew that Elizabeth was not going to be able to have her little girl. She promised Danny that it would not happen.

Danny had heard his mother mumble about getting revenge on Elizabeth and that she would no longer be a threat to her family. Danny told his grandmother and also told his father. They would be coming for Michael's wedding in a few days and Danny was scared for his step-mother.

Jason knew that Danny would not tell him something like that unless he was afraid of what his mother would do. He told him not to worry. Jason never did tell Liz what was going on in Sam's head. She would be terrified and that would make everything harder for her and the baby.

They packed up their things for the wedding. They were going to be staying at Metro Court for two weeks. Liz was excited about going and seeing her friends from work. She was so happy that Sabrina was getting her wedding that she always dreamed of. Liz was going to be able to see Epiphany and Felix too.

They landed at the air strip and Monica met them there. They were in the limo on the way to the hotel. Jason got a call from Johnny and Jason said that he needed him in Port Charles while we were there.

Jason just received some news about how Sam was doing and it was not good. He could not have Sam anywhere near his pregnant wife. "Liz, I am going to have Johnny as your guard here. I have been hearing things about Sam and I don't want you too anywhere near each other. She wants to get you and our unborn little girl. I am afraid she will be like Ric or worse."

Liz just looked at him and wondered why he was just telling her this now but she knew that he didn't want to scare her until he positively had to do it.

They made it to the hotel and up to the penthouse suite. The view of the city was incredible and Liz took a couple of pictures of it during the day and she would later that night. She could sketch the pictures when she got back home and then paint them.

Liz had a little get together with her friends from General Hospital. Sabrina was happy to see Elizabeth and that fact that she just bloomed. She was beautiful on a regular day but when she was pregnant, she had extra beauty just radiating off of her.

Sabrina showed her the gown that she was wearing that Saturday afternoon. Teddy was going to be in the wedding and Felix was walking her down the garden path to the gazebo in Lila's rose garden. It was a beautiful place to get married.

Alexis was taking Danny to the wedding. Molly and Kristina were there along with Sonny, Carly. Avery and Morgan. The place was packed with well-wishers. Sonny and Jason both had protection against anyone not invited to the wedding.

Jason saw Sam with JJ. She looked out of place and as if she hadn't slept in days. She put the baby in his stroller and kept walking towards the family. Jason took Sam aside while the wedding was going on. He wanted to keep his wife safe and everyone else.

"I know that there is something wrong with you. I am not sure what it is but I know you need help."

"Isn't that just like you to want to help me now. I guess because you are afraid that I might hurt someone or myself. It would make it easier on you if I did something to myself but hey what would be the fun in that. Maybe I have someone here that is going to take care of my problem. Maybe I don't but you won't know until it is too late. The target might not be your sainted wife but it could be you. Like the saying goes, if I can't have you, then no one will."

Sam forgot how much Jason knew about her. He knew that she wanted him and that she would go after Liz and not him. He also knew that a professional would wait till Liz was alone but that wasn't about to happen.

Jason knew all the players that worked for the Jerome family. He was able to find out which one had been asked to commit the hit on his wife. He was able to get the guy with little trouble and send him packing.

When the ceremony was over and the reception had started, Sam was furious to see that Liz was still alive. She left JJ alone in the stroller and went after Liz alone. Liz knew the property as well as Sam or maybe a bit better. She was able to get away from Sam. She made it into the reception and told Johnny what Sam had done. Jason was able to go back to the gazebo and get his son. He made it back before the storm hit. Danny had been wandering around when he saw his mother and Liz. Sam had got Liz up to the roof of the Quartermaine house. She wanted Liz to jump off the roof killing her and her baby. Liz was not about to let that happen. She saw Danny and told him to get his dad.

Danny ran downstairs and found his dad. "Mom has Lizzie upstairs on the roof. Lizzie needs you. She is scared of my mom."

Jason and Johnny both ran up to the roof. They saw Sam with a knife threatening Liz. Liz knew that Danny would get Jason. She just had to stand still and not do what Sam wanted her to do.

Jason came out and grabbed Sam. He knocked the knife out of her hand and told her that she needed help. She looked at him and realized that she had lost again. She saw Johnny and knew that the only way to get out of this was to jump. Danny came running up with Alexis and Monica. Alexis saw that Sam was going to jump.

"Sam, you can't do that to your two sons. Danny is right here and he needs his mother. I will find someone to help you get back to where you used to be. You need more help than I can give you. Your sons need you back. I will do anything that I can for you but you have to get away from the edge of the roof."

"I just wanted what was mine back with me. Jason is all that I care about and want. He is the father of my two sons and they deserve to have their dad with them every day."

"Jason will have them every day, I promise you but you have to get better so you can be with them too."

Monica had called the PCPD. They took Sam away from the wedding and sent her to Shady Brook. The judge was called in the next day and Jason received full custody of his two sons until their mother got better and was fit enough to take care of them again.

Diane let the judge know that Jason and his family lived in California and the judge granted custody of both Daniel and Jason Jr. to their father Jason Sr. and his wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that having one nanny was not going to be enough. She needed at least one more if not two more. The nannies would be staying on the property too. There were staff lodging on the property and once the hotel was built than it would be even better for everyone.

Alexis was going to miss hanging around Danny and JJ but she knew that she could go to California any time and see her grandsons.

The next couple of days were spent getting things ready for the boys to come home with them. The rooms were already finished and the nursery for JJ was ready when he got there.

The family boarded the plane for Napa Valley. Danny felt so happy that he was going home with his dad and brothers. He loved them all and he loved Lizzie and his unborn sister. He was so happy that he could save them. "Danny, I have to say that you are my hero. Your little sister and I have a lot to be thankful for and you are one of the reasons I am so thankful. I am also really happy that we get to bring your baby brother, JJ home with us too. In August, there will be one more to be thankful for and that is your little sister. Welcome to the family Danny and JJ."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months were exciting for the young family. The boys were having a great time learning and keeping each other occupied. Liz was a natural with all the boys and her daughter on the way. She loved homeschooling the four oldest brothers and also watching out for JJ. He was the perfect baby. He was a lot like Jake when he was little. Danny talked to his grandmother Alexis a couple times a week. He would have Liz bring in JJ so Alexis could see how much he had grown.

Liz and Jason were very happy that Monica had moved with them to California. She loved her grandsons and they loved hanging out with their grandmother. She helped them with their science experiments because that was not Liz's strong suit in school. She loved science but the experimenting part never did go well with her. She had quite a few accidents in her biology and chemistry classes. She was lucky that when she was in college, she also picked great partners.

Monica took the boys somewhere with her twice a week. It could be something simple like a trip to town to have an ice-cream or going to buy a new movie to watch that night on television. She had quite the assortment of dvds for all five of her grandsons. She knew that soon they would be doing their own thing but she wanted to take this time to get to know them while she had the chance.

Danny asked Alexis about his mother but there was no change. She still believed that Jason would come rescue her and take her away from Shady Brook so he could be with her and their two sons. Alexis didn't want to lie and let Danny think that his mother would be getting out soon. She was happy about how adjusted Danny was living with his family in Napa Valley.

Liz took pictures of both boys and sent them to Alexis, Kristina and Molly. She also made a scrapbook with the pictures so Alexis could bring them to Sam. She felt bad for Sam because she knew how much Jason meant to her and that Sam felt the same way about Jason then she did. She also took pictures of their rooms so the family could see where they slept and a few pictures of the boys with their dad.

Alexis loved the scrapbook that Lizzie had made for Sam. Alexis called Elizabeth, "Lizzie" like Danny did because it made it easier for him to understand who she was talking about. Elizabeth let Danny know that he and JJ were special to her but she knew that had a mother, Sam. JJ only knew Liz and that was going to be hard for both of them when and if Sam got better.

Jason also was involved with talks to Alexis about his sons and their mother. He wanted to do what was right for them and he was sorry that Sam felt like the only thing she could do was either hurt Liz or herself to get his attention. Alexis knew that Jason really loved Liz for a long time before Sam came to town and that even when they were together, Liz was always there.

Alexis wanted to go see the winery in the fall and be there for the harvest. Molly and Kristina had been to the villa a few times already to see Danny and JJ. They loved it there and Molly had even written one of her romance novels about the winery. She fell for one of the men who worked the grapes and the two started a long distance relationship. When she was finished college, she planned on moving to Napa Valley permanently.

Kristina had found herself a handsome young man from the area too but he was going to Hollywood and make a name for himself. He wanted to star in one of the reality shows and he asked her if she would try out too.

Kristina and her new boyfriend, Tony found themselves on "Big Brother". She was known for being Sonny Corinthos' daughter. She was his daughter but there was a lot more to her. She did go on there and Tony was happy to go along for the ride. The two of them hit it off and were able to make it to the end. Kristina ended up winning for the season but she couldn't tell anyone till it was on television.

The summer was in full swing when Liz went into labor. She was having her daughter in her home with her family there. Monica was going to be there and so was Jason. They had decided to have the baby in her bathtub. Liz and Jason watched the videos and it seemed very soothing. The day that she was born, she wanted to come out screaming. Liz woke up at about three that morning with strong contractions. She got the tub ready and Jason called his mother. Liz got into the tub and the water was as relaxing as it could be at the time. Monica and Jason helped her with her breathing and Lila was ready to come out an hour after her momma got into the tub.

When Liz went to push she could feel Lila leave her body. Lila was still attached to the cord so when she was born under water she could still breathe. Lila was picked up by her father and then Jason cut the cord. Monica checked out their new baby girl and she was perfect. Her lungs were great and everyone soon heard their sister. Jason got the baby ready to go to the hospital and Elizabeth got dressed to go too.

They made it to the hospital and were both checked out and all the information was taken from the doctor and nurses there at the small hospital. A few hours later, Liz was back at home. She was back in her bed by noon time. The nanny was there with little JJ to show him his new sister. Lila was in a bassinet right next to their parents' bed. JJ was in their room for the first few months when he was born. He just went into his own room a few weeks before his sister was born.

Liz got up and went to the bathroom. She was amazed that just a few hours before she was in there having her little girl. She was so happy that she finally had the family that she always wanted.

The next few weeks were filled with love and adventure. It was great that Liz had the help that she needed because with a house full of children, the day was never long enough.

Alexis had come for a few months starting that September. Molly and Kristina were already there and Alexis felt that she wanted to be closer to Danny and JJ. Sam was still at Shady Brook and she didn't want to see anyone. It hurt Alexis a lot that Sam had turned on her but Sam felt that Alexis was sticking up for Liz and she couldn't take that.

The winery was one of the best in the country. The hotel was going too ready to be open that spring. Michael and Sabrina were going to spend the holidays with Jason and his grandmother.

There was room on the property for them to move there and establish their home. Spinelli and Ellie had a place near the winery. Ellie had her own lab where she was testing the newest methods of making wine. It was a great job and Ellie loved the working hours and also having Georgie close by. Maxie and Nathan were married and they came to the villa to see Georgie. Maxie also checked on Danny and JJ for Sam. She was still friends with her and sent her pictures of the boys for Sam. She got them from Spinelli and Ellie.

Elizabeth had become friends with her half-sister, Hayden. She still talked to Franco and he told her that he and Nina had gotten back together. Nina found out that Kiki was actually her daughter and the two were quite close, including the fact that Kiki was now working at Crimson.

Thanksgiving was going to be a very busy time because half of Port Charles was going to descend on Napa Valley. There were so many coming that the restaurant was shut down for everyone except their guests. Lodging was a bit of a problem but there were a few hotels nearby that their friends could stay at for Thanksgiving and by the following year there would be their new hotel and resort.

Liz and Jason wanted the hotel to be the top of the line. The hotel that they planned on building on their property was going to have a beautiful view of the mountains and also the vineyards. The property was about a half hour from Six Flags. The boys loved going there with their parents and grandmother. Spinelli, Ellie and Georgie also had annual passes. There was a lot to see and do there even with young children.

The hotels around the area were booked up for the theme park. It was great when everyone got together and they were able to go to the park together. Jason had a private tour for his family and friends. They were able to see parts of the park that most people did not get to see and also got to go to the head of the line for the rides they wanted to go on. Jason had bought annual passes for everyone who came to visit him at the villa. He also bought annual passes for his employees. His employees were important to him and he wanted the best from them so he gave them the best he could of himself.

Johnny and Francis had also found their own niches down at the vineyard. They were important to both Jason and Liz. Liz was so happy when she found out that they were still alive. She thought that they were dead but that was something Jason did because he had to let Sonny think that. Johnny and Francis had been working for Max and Milo's father in Palmero. Maximus was generous enough to let them go work with Jason when he decided to move to Napa. Maximus had been to the winery and he loved what Jason, Johnny and Francis were able to do with the grapes in sunny California. Maximus also loved the fact that he kept them safe and Sonny never knew about. Milo and Max were true to Sonny but they would never tell Sonny about what their father was doing for Jason.

The day of Thanksgiving everyone gathered at the winery. They were having dinner at the restaurant. The staff was working for the day but Jason was paying them all over-time for their work that day. It was holiday pay and over-time pay. The staff was going to make enough that day to start their Christmas shopping. Jason also planned on giving his employees a percentage of the earnings for their great work that year. Everyone was going to have a Merry Christmas.

The tables were filled with friends and their families. Alexis was surprised that there was no drama happening at the dinner. Jason had set it up for Laura and Spencer to get a very happy Thanksgiving surprise. Maximus had found out that Nik was alive and he was able to fly him back home to Port Charles. Lulu, Rocco and Dante were happy to see Nik alive. Hayden was there with Finn and when she found out that her husband was indeed alive, she planned on divorcing him so she could be with who she truly loved.

Liz had talked to her father, Jeff and she asked him if he knew about Hayden. He told her that he did but he gave her up so she could live a better life than what he could give her. He planned on seeing her before Christmas and then hoped to see her and his grandchildren at Christmas time. He was going to be there alone because he told Liz's mother the truth and they were going to get a divorce.

"I want everyone to know how happy and grateful both Liz and I are that you are all here for Thanksgiving. You all are family to us and we want to thank you for being part of our lives. We hope to have many more holidays like this but it is a first for us that we are all here together under one roof. We have all of our boys here and our little angel, Lila. It has been an experience having three sons move here with us and now we have doubled that number. I think that both Lila and Liz are a little outnumbered in our household. We have my mother, Monica staying with us and she is a great help. Sam's mother, Alexis is also here with her two beautiful daughters, Kristina and Molly. So now the numbers are getting a little more even. My best friend Spinelli, his girlfriend, Ellie and daughter, Georgie. Last but not least my two best friends who have taught me a lot about "family business" Francis and Johnny. I am very thankful to have all of you here with me. Our lives are just getting better and you all have a place in that. Max, Milo and Maximus will be here in the spring to help us start our planting season. We have a few months to just relax and have some fun. Let us all begin our fun season. Tomorrow night we are going to see the lights at Six Flags and maybe we will be lucky enough to see Santa. I love you and God bless you all. Thank you for being a part of our lives."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys were excited about going to see Six Flags. It was the holiday themed part that they were excited about. Their grandmother and father had taken the boys a few times already but they hadn't seen the lights yet. Elizabeth was very happy about going because she loved anything to do with Christmas.

The families all gathered together and headed down the road to the amusement park. They got there a few hours before dark and both JJ and Lila were sound asleep. They were in the double stroller and Elizabeth was a very proud mama.

Alexis was happy that Danny and JJ were so loved by both their father and also their step-mother. She could see that Danny and JJ were treated the same as her three sons and newborn daughter. Molly and Kristina also felt the love that Liz showed towards Sam's sons.

The lights came on just as the sun set over the mountains. JJ loved the lights and wanted to be held. Jason picked up his son and Elizabeth took pictures of everyone and the decorations of the park. The boys were excited to see Santa, at least Danny and Aiden were excited.

Cam, Jake and Emma went ahead of the adults and had some fun on their own. Robin told Emma that they had to leave early the next morning because her parents had to go into work on Sunday. Jason told Robin that he would drive her home on Sunday, so she could spend some extra time with the boys.

"Okay, Jason but she needs to be home in time for homework. She needs to be back by six on Sunday evening. I do want to thank you for this lovely holiday. It is truly beautiful up here and I want to make sure that you put us down for one of the suites when your hotel opens up in the spring."

"Robin, you can come here anytime with Patrick and Emma. Our home is open to all three of you and you don't need to get a hotel room. The boys can share a room and then we can fix you up in any of them."

Robin thanked Liz but she knew that it would be better for everyone if they just stayed in the hotel on the property. "I heard that you are going to be putting in a stable here and having horseback riding when the hotel opens up. That is something that I would love to do. It looks like so much fun."

"There is something else that we are putting up here but it won't happen until next year I think. We are thinking of putting a water park in here. This is a great place to have fun. Unwind and relax for the parents but the children need something too. Horseback riding is great but a waterpark would make it better. I think that we have to think about insurance part first. Our pool that we have on the property was expensive enough but I am not sure how much it would cost for a waterpark. The other thing that we want to put in is a golf course and a mini golf course for the children. The boys can't wait to play on the miniature golf course and I think that should be ready in the spring but the bigger course will take a while longer."

"I think that my wife, child and I will just have to more here. We could have a clinic on the property and take care of any patients that get hurt here or for the staff to have a doctor on the property. We can just live in the hotel and have our offices in there."

"Now, that is a great suggestion. I think that I could get behind something like that and we have Monica here already. I want to go see Santa."

The gang headed over to see Santa. The boys were excited about seeing him. JJ and Lila had their pictures taken together and separate with Santa. Then Danny had his pictures done and then Aiden. Danny also had a few pictures taken with JJ so he could send them to his mother. Alexis was going to fly back for a few days to see her daughter and then she was coming back to Napa for the Christmas holiday. Molly had to go back to school and Kristina had a modeling gig in NYC. She was looking forward to it because she loved NYC at Christmas time.

Elizabeth knew that she wanted to have a career of some sort but right now just homeschooling the children was a lot to do with two babies. She had staff that helped her but she liked to be more hands on and sometimes Jason would have to come in and tell her to slow down. Cameron and Jake were great being big brothers to Aiden and Danny. They helped them whenever they needed help. There was going to be a time that JJ and Lila were going to need that help too and Liz knew that Danny and Aiden would be there for them like their older brothers are there for them now.

Emma, Jake and Cam were taking turns sledding down the hill. They knew that they were going to have to go back a couple of times before the season was over. Emma was going to be spending the week before and after Christmas with the Morgans. She was going to spend some time with Anna but her grandmother was on some big adventure with her grandfather, Robert. Her parents were working those two weeks and so Liz asked Emma if she wanted to spend some time with them.

Robin was wondering if Liz planned on adopting her while she was on vacation there. She knew that Emma loved hanging out with Cameron and feeling like a part of a big family. It was hard with her being home alone a lot because of what her parents did. They were both important to the success of the hospital but it left little room for Emma.

"Okay, I know that I said that Emma could spend the holidays with you all but I think that she needs to be with us on Christmas Eve and morning."

"I think that you and Patrick need to take a few days off and stay with us. I really think that we should have a clinic here on the property for any guests or staff that get hurt. I will go back to being a nurse, and we will have three doctors."

"I was thinking that maybe we could find a place here in Napa Valley and start a family practice. I want you to know that your friendship means a lot to both Robin and myself. Emma adores the both of you and I know that she will be safe staying here with you for the holidays. I do think that maybe Robin and I need to think more about our lives and Emma's life and not work so much. She needs us and soon she will be doing great things and she might not be that close anymore. I want her to know that I love her and would do anything for her."

Cam and Jake had a great time sledding with Emma. Jake thought of Emma like a big sister. Cam still had a major crush on her. Emma had explained that she cared about Cam but she didn't want to be in a relationship yet. She was just trying to make it through school so she just wanted to get that done first and then move on to other things such as relationships.

They went and met everyone at one of the nearby restaurants to have cookies and hot chocolate. They made a good hot chocolate but not near as good as his mother's cocoa. She made it from scratch and with milk. It was not one of the ones like Swiss Miss or Carnation. She always put in whipped cream which made it even more sinful. Cameron loved his mother and he would do anything for her.

When they had finished their hot chocolate, it was time to head back home. They decided that it was a great way to spend the evening and Liz promised her boys that they would go back at least one more time.

They got home and got the babies into their baths and into their beds. JJ and Lila shared one room right then because it was easier for the nannies and for Liz to listen in on one room and not two. Most of the time, Liz was up with JJ and as soon as she got him to sleep, then Lila would wake up. The nanny loved to watch Liz with both of the babies at the same time. Jason knew how she was with Lila but she was the same way with JJ. She loved them both.

Jason heard that Sam was going to be tested again to see if she could stand trial for what she did. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be well enough to do that because they might release her early and he didn't want to see JJ and Danny go back to Port Charles. He wanted the two of them with him. He knew that was being a bit petty but he wanted what was best for the two of them and Liz was what was best for both JJ and Danny.

Alexis was leaving with her girls early the next morning. Emma was hanging out with Cameron for one more day while her parents went home. Liz just wanted to keep everyone here under her roof but she knew it couldn't happen.

Liz saw pictures of the decorations from the year before and knew that some of the decorations could stay but she wanted new decorations for the house and for the restaurant. The winery didn't really need a lot of decoration because they were mainly shut down for the season. In the spring, they would be starting up again with new grapes and hopefully new wines. Ellie was working on a secret project and Spinelli was helping secure the buildings around there and also the new hotel being built.

Georgie was going to be in school the following September. Ellie knew that she was going to be homeschooled with Liz but she hated to see her grow up and be ready for school. She wished she still had a few years left with Georgie at home.

Everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. The next morning most of the company was going to be leaving and Liz was a little sad about it.

er parentsnH


	5. Chapter 5

The best part of living in California was the fact that the weather was beautiful about ninety percent of the time. The foundation was finished on the hotel and the building had begun in earnest. Jason watched over the construction crew to make sure the hotel was being built the way it should be built.

Johnny and Francis also helped oversee everything and the contractor knew that they meant business. He had a few friends that worked over in New York and everyone knew about Jason. They also knew that he was out of the business but some things you just don't do to see if Jason had lost his touch.

Johnny was also someone that you didn't mess with and everyone knew about him and Francis. The staff adored the three men and were also a bit intimidated by them so they also wanted to please them.

The staff inside the villa loved the children and Liz. She was a great mother and friend. Monica was there to help when needed but it was mostly Liz that kept everyone in check. The house was being decorated for the holidays. They found a company in town that had been doing the decorations for years at the winery, restaurant and villa. Liz called them up and that took one look at all the kids and about ran out of there.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Quartermaine but I don't work with children. This is a time for fun and laughter but not for small children. We can do the winery and restaurant but we are not doing the villa."

"That is okay. If you don't want to do the villa, then see your way out. My children are very important to me and I love all of them. I am sorry that you don't have the heart for children but really Christmas is about the birth of Jesus and children. It is not about lining the pockets of people like you."

Monica almost gave Liz a high-five for that one. The owner of the company had a fit because she was losing a very big account. She knew that word would get out about not doing the winery and why she didn't get it and she was afraid that more clients might pull out.

She decided then that she was going to decorate the winery, restaurant and the villa herself. She would have the boys help and also use some of the staff there to help her put up the decorations so everything would look beautiful. She wanted the area to know that she could do this and that she didn't need the company in town to do it.

Cameron, Jake, Aiden and Danny put aside their homework and went to help their mother. JJ and Lila were being watched by the nannies. The nannies loved watching Liz when she got an idea. They saw how Liz got into designing the hotel. The boys talked about the mini golf course and then Jason said it would be nice to have their own golf course. This would make it easier for the women who wanted to go wine tasting. They could stay for the weekend and try out the wines while their husbands golfed. It was a win for both the husband and the wife.

The concept of the Christmas decorations was going to be on children and the birth of Christ. They wanted to have a life size manager at the beginning of the vineyard. They were going to have different parts of Jesus's life. Liz wanted to make sure that there was a place that families could put unwrapped gifts for the children in the area that were not going to have a wonderful Christmas. The workers knew who these children were and they would be able to find out what they wanted so they could come on Christmas Eve and get their gifts. There was a list that the workers made with the names and ages of the children. It also went out to the local elementary schools so if anyone was missed, their names could be added. They needed to get onto it fast so there was only a week to get the names. The following year, it would start earlier and have more time to get the names of all the children who needed help.

The boys loved the idea of helping other children. They had the best that life had to offer them and they knew it. The only thing that they wanted was for their parents to be as happy as they were. Danny and JJ were loved very much but it still hurt Danny to know that his mother was still sick. He missed her so much. Liz tried to help him in every way that she could be it wasn't the same. Alexis helped a lot but it was hard for her to be there in Napa and also be in New York to look after Sam.

There was no real change in Sam. She was determined to get out of there so she could get back with her husband and children. Sam believed that Jason was taking care of all the children and that Liz was not even there. JJ was growing up so fast and it hurt Liz to think that he was never going to really know his true mother. She was his mother for now and she knew it would hurt when Sam got better.

Jason was able to get the mental hospital to let Sam talk to Danny once a month. It would be only for a few minutes but it gave Danny a chance to see his mother to tell her that he loved her. Sam saw Danny and she was really happy. Danny didn't mention Liz or his father to her. She didn't even realize that she was talking to Danny in California. She thought that he was living with Alexis in Port Charles. It kept her calm to see him but the doctors told Jason that they didn't think that she would ever be able to leave because she can't understand why she is not married to him anymore.

The following two weeks, Liz and her boys helped decorate the vineyard. They collected toys and tried to match them up with the children who needed them. There was a list with fifty names of the boys and girls in the town. The ages ranged from a year old to fifteen years old. The two things that they got for the children was something for them to wear and also something to play with. The older children wanted things like laptops or video games. It was hard for the families in town that wanted to help to get them so Jason, Johnny and Francis went to San Francisco to buy them.

When you bought in bulk it was a lot cheaper. The families also needed food so there was also a food drive too for the families. Michael, Sabrina, Felix, Teddy, Morgan and Kiki were coming for the holidays and were also going to help with the gift giving. They were really excited to see all the changes being made there in Napa.

Jason was thrilled when they all showed up. Jake was excited to see everyone and he took Teddy to see his newest brother and sister. "I see that Jake is taking after Cameron with being a big brother for everyone. I know that there are two extra little ones here. One we saw very briefly but Lila, we have not met yet."

"She is beautiful Liz. Wow! Six children, how do you do it? I have seen a lot of the wonderful things that you are doing out here in Napa. I also heard that there may be a clinic on the premises or that Robin and Patrick are going to have a family practice in town. Michael and I were thinking about moving out here too. It is beautiful and so peaceful out here. Felix wants to come too but I think he is afraid of Epiphany."

"I was really serious about having a clinic or maybe a little doctor's office here on the property. I have to find out about it with the city council. I think it would do everyone a lot of good. I would love for all of you to move here. We will just have to parcel out some more land and start building. We can have our own Port Charles right here in Napa. I think that we should just call Epiphany and see if she wants to work here too but that will be after we have it built."

Liz showed Sabrina where her and Michael could sleep. Liz found some room for Morgan and Kiki. The last room was for Felix. Teddy was going to be sleeping with his parents. There was plenty of room for guests but if they were going to stay permanently then they needed their own place.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up. Monica was so happy to see her grandson. She missed seeing Michael and Sabrina. Then when she saw how big Teddy had got well, she said that Tracy lied about him. "Tracy told me that he was so tiny. I see him and I can see how big he has gotten."

The next day, Alexis was coming back and the following week, Kristina and Molly were coming too. They wanted to get away from Julian and they also wanted to see Danny and JJ. The decorations were all finished and there was a crowd that come up every night to see the lights. They loved coming there because it was just a donation to see the lights and Santa. The winery and vineyard did not need more money. They wanted everyone in the area to feel at home up there on the mountain.

The list for the boys and girls in town was finally finished. They got everything together according to the family. There was food for everyone. There were new outfits for the children and the parents. The children also got new sleep wear and new shoes. They also got one thing that they needed and one thing they wanted. It was not easy but everyone on the list got what they wanted.

Jake and Cameron used this as part of their schoolwork. They showed how much work went into finding out what everyone wanted. They also found out what they needed and was able to get it all packed up before Christmas Eve. The two of them were proud of what they did and didn't really care about the grade but they made A's on it so that was the icing on the cake.

The people in town loved this new family and prayed that they stayed there for a very long time. Everyone went to sleep because the next few days it was going to be fun but hectic. The families were going to be brought up to the vineyard the day before Christmas Eve. They were going to have dinner there and Santa was going to show up to give out the gifts. They were going to do it on Christmas Eve but realized that it cut it to close for Santa to go back home and deliver all the presents.

Alexis, Kristina and Molly arrived two days before Christmas Eve. They heard about what was going to be taking place the following day and they were really happy that they were going to be there.

Morgan and Kiki were thrilled to be there too. Michael wanted Morgan to see that there is happiness outside of Port Charles. He knew his brother loved Kiki and he hoped that he would propose to her before going back home.

Liz and Cameron went to pick up Emma so she could help too. She loved what Cameron was doing so she was excited to be helping them give out the gifts.

Robin and Patrick were coming up there on Christmas Eve. They were working until 3 and then they would be going up there, hoping to get there around 4 or 5 the latest. It all depended on traffic.

The next day was the day before Christmas Eve. The families were coming around two that afternoon and there was going to be a tour of the place. The guides would show them what is there and what they are building for the future. The boys loved the mini golf while girls loved all the pretty Christmas lights. Everything was lit up and the children were loving every minute of their time up there. They all went into the main restaurant to have a big meal. There was turkey, ham, spaghetti and macaroni and cheese. They wanted the parents to have something good and they knew what little kids wanted and that mac and cheese was on top of their favorites list.

When everyone was fed and settled down, Jason had gone and told the story of the first Christmas. It was something that Liz's grandfather did at General Hospital every year. When he was finished telling the story, he asked the boys and girls questions about baby Jesus. When they had finished the story, Santa came out with his helpers to give out the presents to all the boys and girls. The parents had received their gifts and the food already. Now it was time for the boys and girls to get the gifts that they really wanted.

There was not a dry eye in the restaurant when all of the gifts were given out. Then there was a young boy around Danny's age that had been missed. It was a strange sight because he didn't seem to be with any of the families. It was like he just appeared out of nowhere.

The little boy had been seen from time to time on the property but everyone assumed that he belonged to someone else. He was said to have been sleeping in the winery for the past couple of months and never really spoke to anyone. Liz just looked at him and wondered how he got here. Emma saw him and she reminded her of the little brother, Gabriel that she had lost. He would have been around the same age as the little boy here.

Sabrina looked at the boy too and it was if he was a spirit but he looked too real. Sabrina looked at the little boy and said, "Gabriel" is that you? The little boy ran to Sabrina and looked at her like he had been looking for her for his whole life.

He couldn't speak but he looked so well cared for that it seemed strange that he was there all alone. Michael remembered what a hard time that Sabrina went through when she lost him. He didn't know what to do. Jason had called the police department to see if anyone was missing a child. The police came up and took his picture but because it was so close to Christmas, there wasn't anywhere to put the little boy. Jason said that he had plenty of room and it seemed like he had been staying there but he wasn't sure how or where he stayed.

The police officers thanked Jason and Liz for doing this party for the children. They also thanked them for taking care of this little boy that no one seems to know who he is or where he belongs.

Sabrina knew that the little boy was hers but she couldn't figure out how he got there or why. She knew that Patrick would see the same thing when he saw him the next day. Once everyone left, Sabrina showed "Gabriel" to her and Michael's room. Teddy liked having another brother. They all snuggled up together and fell asleep. Tomorrow, their questions would be answered hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas Eve and Sabrina was stunned to see the little boy who looked so much like what she had envisioned her son to look like. The little boy hung around Sabrina and the two bonded. He helped her with Teddy and Michael could see how she would think that he was her Gabriel.

"I just want you to know that I have waited for you since the day I was born. Someone took me away from the hospital and brought me out here. They took care of me until the owner sold the property to your friends, the Morgans. They left me and I have been trying to get by. Most people think that I am someone's son who lives here and so they feel sorry for me and give me something to eat. I know where all the hiding spots are so I know where to go to keep warm and also sleep. I have learned to take care of myself so I don't get turned in but seeing you last night, it made me feel safe."

Sabrina was stunned. Michael wondered if he was telling the truth but if he was then Gabriel would be coming home with them. "I think that we should have a DNA test to see if he is Gabriel. It would be in our best interest if we do because we won't be able to take him away from here without proof."

Robin and Patrick decided to leave early and headed over to the villa. When they saw how beautiful it was, it brought tears to Robin's eyes. That was when Patrick saw Gabriel. He knew that it was his son with Sabrina. Gabriel saw Patrick and ran to him and Robin. They were both stunned.

"Patrick, I first saw him last night. I thought that he was with one of the families but when they all left, it was like looking at a miracle. I plan on getting his DNA tested and then we can try to figure this all out if he is our son."

Patrick decided that if he needed to know as soon as possible then he would have to get it done at his hospital. The hospital here was small and a DNA test would not be on a high priority list. Patrick could do that at the hospital that he worked at.

Patrick got the DNA together and he drove back to the hospital to get the results done. It was going to be ready for the 26th of December. Emma was already in love with Gabriel and so was Teddy. He just seemed to fit in with everyone.

The families all got together and were going to check on everything for the night. The boys were sound asleep when Emma finally gave in. The presents were put out under the massive Christmas tree. They had so much fun hiding the gifts that some of the gifts were harder to find that she thought they would be. Once the presents and the stockings were finished with everyone's name, the parents went to bed.

The next morning everyone was getting presents when Gabriel looked so sad. "Gabriel, there are some presents from under the tree that have your name on them. Ask one of the older boys to help you find your presents."

Jake helped out Gabriel finding his presents and thanked the older boy. Gabriel was so happy just to have people who loved him around. There was a beautiful dinner for everyone and so everyone was enjoying their meal.

Jason set it up for Danny to call his mother for Christmas. Alexis was on the laptop first and then Danny was able to get on. "Hi Mom! Merry Christmas! I love you and I hope that someday soon we can be together again."

"Hi Danny! I am glad that you called. How is Port Charles? It must be nice. It is beautiful and peaceful here with the snow on the ground. I will be getting out of here soon and then we will all be a family again. I bet your daddy sure misses us. He will probably be waiting for me to get out of here so we can start over again. Tell my mom I said hi and thank her for taking care of you and Jason Jr for me."

Jason heard everything that Sam had said. He was hoping that she had given that up but it looks like she was always going to be there. There was something in Sam's voice that made him think that she was trying to get free of there and come after his family again. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he knew that he would have to see if Danny could talk to her once a week instead of once a month. He wanted to be sure of what was going on in her head.

The rest of the day, the boys hung out and played video games. Emma, Robin, Sabrina, Liz and Lila went for a walk. Liz wanted to see how much had changed for the hotel. They were going to have to take all the decorations down right after New Year's Eve but she loved the lights so much.

The hotel was getting the electrical and plumbing put in the next couple of weeks. Once that was done, then the painting could begin. The floors were going to be mainly the same but the rooms itself would be a little different for each room. Liz had been looking at the interiors of a lot of hotels from around the country. She planned on making the hotel, one of the grandest and most beautiful hotels around.

The features for most of the rooms were going to be the same. The room would have two double beds or a king-sized bed. It would have a nice bathroom with the shower and tub in one. The higher the level the more room and also the higher the price of the room. There was going to be spa and salon on the premises. There would be a few different shops for people to buy things they may need for their trip. There was even going to be a little chapel that could be used for weddings there. There were different areas that the weddings could take place and it all depended on who was getting married and how many people were going to the wedding. It could just be for the bride and groom or it could be up to two hundred of their closest friends and family.

There was a lot that was going to be going on there once everything was built but up until then, the planning was a lot of fun for Liz but not so much for Jason. He wanted everything to go right for his wife and he wanted it on time and under budget. Liz told him that the real world does not work that way and to just breathe because it will all work out in the end.

Christmas was a great day. The family came together and had a great meal. The staff were also there for the meal and Jason had a big announcement for the hotel. "I know that you are worried about everything that is going on here right now. I hope to be able to hire a lot more employees in the next few months. If you know someone that would like to work here, just give us the information on them.

Spinelli was great at doing background checks. Ellie was on her way to creating the best wines in the area. She had a talent for it that she didn't even realize because of her science degree and her ability to love her work in the lab.

Everyone came together for the day and soon Patrick was on his way back to Berkeley. He wanted to be back to get the results from the DNA. He promised to bring them back to the villa and open it up with Sabrina.

When Patrick woke up early the next morning, there was a message saying the test had come in already. He grabbed a shower and a quick cup of coffee before going to the hospital. He got into the hospital and got the results and thanked the workers who put it on top of their priority list.

Patrick got back to the villa around ten that morning. Sabrina, Michael and Robin met Patrick at the main house. Patrick let Sabrina open the envelope and that was when they saw that Gabriel was indeed their son. Sabrina was so happy but she wondered how her son got to be living in Napa when she thought he had died. She also couldn't believe that he could survive being that young on his own. He was truly a miracle. The police officers came by and when they found out that Sabrina and Patrick were the boy's parents, they were shocked.

"I wonder how he came here and was able to take care of himself especially since they thought he had died. The only thing that Patrick could think of was that Britt had something to do with it. She was able to save him and then she gave him to someone passing by because she was on the run."

Sabrina looked at Michael. "Can we move here permanently? I know how your mother will be but this way, it will be easier for us and Patrick. Gabriel is his son too and I think that we should be here for Gabriel. This is the sign I was looking for. I am sure that Jason will have lots for you to do here to help him. I can help Liz because I think that she is going to be the go to designer in the area. She also will have the weddings to set up."

"When Jason gets the okay to build more homes here, then we will have our place built here and yes, I would love to stay here permanently."

Jason was happy for Sabrina and Patrick. He was also happy because now, Michael was going to be living there in California. Morgan looked a bit lost when he found out about his older brother moving there.

"Morgan, you can live here too with Kiki. There are so many opportunities here and there are so many things that you can do. I think that this would be a great place to lay down your roots. Kiki probably would be glad to get away from her mother. Morgan, I can promise you that I will have something for you to do that will make you happy."

Morgan looked at his uncle and thanked him. Morgan called his mother up with the news and Kiki had called up Ava. Carly was not happy about both brothers moving to Napa but they were grown so she really didn't have a say. Ava wanted to go to Napa and bring Kiki home kicking and screaming.

Jason had called his pilot and was going to take his nephews and their girlfriends home so they could pack and move back to Napa. Jason knew that he needed to go do this so he could shield the kids from their parents.

Liz was staying behind with all the kids and Monica. Emma was also staying and helping Cameron and Jake keep the kids occupied. Gabriel and Teddy were staying behind with Monica. She knew it would be easier that way. Ava saw Kiki with Morgan and had a fit. She had been tampering with his meds for a while and when they figured that she had done that to keep Kiki away from Morgan, it backfired big time. Carly was trying to talk the boys out of leaving but she knew that they would just want to go even more if she did that.

It took a few days but the movers were on their way west to California. Everyone got onto the plane and headed back to Napa.

Jason found out that he could build more guest homes and also the golf courses, church and stables. They were allowed to have horses on the vineyard and also trails going through the property.

Jason told the contractors, and they knew that they had work for another year. It would probably take two years before everything was done. He just hoped that he could survive all the noise and commotion for that time period.

Patrick was going to get his clinic on the property so they decided to move to the vineyard. Emma was over the moon with that news. Cameron was excited too because now they got to be together all the time.

School was about to start in a few days. She wanted everyone to know that she was ready for another round schooling. Sabrina was going to help Liz with the teaching. Robin, Patrick and Michael needed to find something to do while waiting for the building to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

The next three months were very hectic. The hotel was just about finished. The decorating of the rooms had begun and Liz loved every minute of it. The boys helped and they actually were taking an interior design class to help.

Gabriel was spending time with both of his families getting to know Emma as well as he did Teddy. He was almost two years older than Teddy but he was still too young to go to school. Sabrina and Michael had their home built already and Patrick's home was almost there. They would be moving in permanently in two weeks.

Sabrina had gotten her credentials ready and so did Monica. Liz was going to if needed but she felt that she would be better working in the hotel and also as a wedding consultant for the hotel and property. There were going to be at least two if not three weddings every weekend until the end of the year. The stable was going to be ready in June. The horses and the trails would be ready by August.

The first guests were coming into the hotel the second week of May. They wanted to be sure that everything was up to date. Things were going well in winery too. Ellie had found a way to make the grapes that they had even better by grafting some grapes that were brought in from Italy. Jason had talked to Maximus about his grapes and winery and asked permission to do the graft. Maximus had seen what the villa and the winery looked like when he took over and then saw the differences that Jason was making to it and more importantly to his grapes.

"Jason, I have to tell you that I am very impressed and a bit jealous of you. You have found someone who will help you make the best wines. I would like a tour in the near future, if you don't wind."

"I would love to give you a tour of the winery and my land. You have helped me so much by protecting Johnny and Francis for me. I would also like to show you the things that we have planned to build in the future. My hotel will be opening in two weeks. I think that you, your wife and sons should be the first guests to try out the penthouse suites. If you are available. Whenever you want to come, just give me a little advance notice so I can put you in the penthouse. If it is booked, then you can stay with my wife and family in the main house."

"That sounds great. The planting is all done for now so I will be free when your hotel opens up. I will have Milo and Max meet us here for the tour. Thank you for your very kind invitation. I will see you then."

Jason went over to Liz to see if the penthouse suites were booked. "Liz, do you know if we booked the penthouse suites. Maximus Giambetti and his family want to come to the opening and I sort of promised them the penthouse suites."

"It is okay. I know how much he has helped us and I would be honored for him and his family to stay in our penthouse suite. The first paying customers for the suite are not coming for a month so we are all set."

"Is that for a wedding or is it for the winery?"

"The parents of the bride want the penthouse suite for them and their daughter. Once they are married, the bride and groom will stay in our bridal suite. I think the groom's parents have the next size down suites. They were not too happy but the bride's family is paying for the wedding, so they will have to settle. It doesn't matter because all of our rooms are beautiful."

Jason just laughed because he knew she was right but customers always have to think they are getting a better deal or room then the next family. The place was looking like a scene from Falcon Crest. The land was breath-taking. The land was surrounded by mountains. They were on top of the highest mountain in the area. Further north of Napa, the mountains were bigger but right where they were at, it was like heaven.

Alexis went back and forth between Port Charles and Napa. She had a little house built for her and her daughters. Kristina had moved to Napa permanently and Molly still had school in Port Charles. Danny loved to hang with his Aunty Kristina but JJ was a bit too young.

Gabriel was like an angel sent from heaven. No one could truly figure out how he came to be since they all believed he had died. Jake was the same way and the best thing to do was not question it unless Gabriel asked. Then they would try to figure out how he left the hospital as a preemie to being left alone in Napa.

Jake had days when he seemed so lost and scared but once he saw his dad then he was fine. Liz had invited Lucky to come visit the villa so he could see Aiden. Aiden loved the villa and he was so excited about getting the horses. He was going to be a real cowboy now.

Cam and Emma were like two peas in a pod. They hung out all the time even when they weren't in school. Cam had got a camera and Emma was his model and muse. They loved trying to find somewhere, they could be alone. It would be a lot easier when the horses were brought to the stable that summer. There was a beautiful pool for the guests at the hotel but that wasn't half as cool as the pool for the main house was. It even had slides going into it from up the hill. It was huge but they had to gate it off because of the guests that would be roaming around and also they had quite a few little ones to watch out for.

The clinic was almost done. It was a little bit bigger than a first aid station. It would have all the equipment that it would take to run a clinic and it was going to have three doctors on staff. They were going to work Monday thru Friday, and if something happened after five or before eight, one of the doctors would go to the call. There was a place that a helicopter could land in case of a serious injury.

Liz, Monica, Sabrina, Robin and Alexis were happy about the way things were shaping up at the winery. The last Saturday of the month was going to be their first wedding there. They hoped that everything went right because that could help their business big time. They needed something beyond fantastic for their first wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was opening day for the hotel. Maximus and his family were arriving from the airstrip and should be getting to the hotel any minute. The staff was ready and almost all the rooms were filled for the next four months. Most of the guests that were coming were there to see the winery. They also wanted to have a bit of an adventure. They heard about the stables being opened that summer and also that one of the owners was Jason Morgan. He was a real gangster and they would get to see him up close and personal.

The marketing for the winery was nothing like what the guests thought they were getting. They were in for a surprise because the winery was better than most had expected. It had the top of the line wines and the grapes were the best in the area. There was a place to taste the wines and also grape juices for the children.

There was a small petting zoo for the smaller children and a children's size swimming pool. They also had a larger pool for the adults. There were plenty of places to see the views of the mountains and they were not far from Six Flags. There were passes for the families to check it out while they were there. The passes gave the guests tickets for half-price.

Johnny went to meet Maximus at the airstrip. The flight was an easy one and everyone was ready to see the wonderful countryside. The ride was just about five minutes to the main part of the vineyard. Maximus loved seeing the trees as he was coming in. Jason and Liz were at the front door to greet Maximus and his family.

"Maximus, I am so happy to see you and your wonderful family. Margaretta, you get more beautiful every time I see you. Max and Milo filed in behind their parents. The bellboys came to take their luggage to their penthouse suites.

"I would love to show you around Maximus. Liz, can you take Margaretta here for a tour of all the cool spots that you know. I want to show you the winery first and then we can check out my beautiful grapes."

"Mrs. Giambetti, I would like to show you the suite first. This way you can relax for a few minutes and have a cup of tea or a cup of coffee. I have made my brownies and put them in your room and also in your sons' room. I know how Max and Milo are and they don't share well but today they will have too."

They made their way up to the penthouse suite. Liz opened the door and the first thing you can smell is all the wonderful flowers that were in their room. The flower arrangements were done by Liz herself. There is a florist there but she wanted to make sure that the Giambettis got the best.

"Liz, did you design this room yourself? You have wonderful taste and I bet you did the flower arrangements too."

"Yes, I want only the best for our guests here. You and your family are more than guests to us, you are our family. I would do this for all of my friends and family that come to stay here. I just want you to know that we are very thankful for the kindness and generosity that your family has given to my husband and myself."

"Thank you dear. I just have to say that you have out done yourself. This is perfect. I have to see the view from our balcony."

Liz and Mrs. Giambetti went over into the master bedroom and out to the balcony. The view was outstanding. "If you look over here towards the mountains, you can see our home. It is a piece of heaven but very loud. My sons are very loud at times and my little Lila is trying to keep up with them volume wise. She is a big part of my heart and she makes life so much more interesting."

"Liz, do you realize how lucky that you are able to live out your dreams here? I think that my family is the most important part of my life and being a mother and wife is the best thing to be. Our life is not perfect but I feel that you and I are a bit alike. I look at you and see myself twenty something years ago. You even have the same mannerisms that I have. This hotel is perfect combination of class and style. I think that if you didn't have enough on your plate, that I would have you redecorate my villa back in Italy."

"Wow, that is an honor. If you would really like me to do that, I would love to see your place and see if I can give you a direction to go in. I know it seems sometimes that I have a million wheels spinning in my head but I have a great staff. I could do that or maybe you can let my skype with you and I could do it that way. I could get some things going and send you what I think that you would like and when we get it all settled, I could get in touch with your contractor and take it from there."

"That sounds great. I know that we have IT people who can set that up with you. Thank you for taking this one." Liz and Mrs. Giambetti then went to look around the hotel more. There was a little art gallery in there that Liz had put some of her paintings in and she hoped that she could make it bigger someday.

Jason took Maximus, Max and Milo for a tour of his winery. Maximus loved the look of the winery. It was very sleek and stylish. The restaurant was also like the winery. Liz had a big hand in how the winery and restaurant looked. She wanted it to look classy but at the same time, she wanted it to look more modern.

The land around the winery was full of contrasts and Maximus could see the stables were almost ready. Jason, Jake and Cameron were going to find some horses for the stables and also find some ranchers to help take care of them. School was almost over the spring and there was a whole summer to enjoy. Liz did have some things planned to keep their minds fresh. The buying of the horses was going to be part of the lessons and also seeing how to take care of the horses. The management part was also important because it was something that the boys needed to learn so they could take over from their father when they grew up.

Max and Milo loved the whole concept of living and working there in California. Maximus saw that Max really loved being there and realized that his sons should go back home to help him with his winery and vineyards. There were somethings that he wanted to add to their place in Italy that Jason had going at his winery. Jason was more than happy to give Maximus some pointers and he also said that for him, buying another piece of property close by to build their hotel and restaurant would be a great thing to do. If you don't want a lot of people around, then having a hotel would not be the way to go. He could build another villa for some important guests but other than that, it would not make sense to build a hotel. The reason why the hotel was so important was because of the wedding business that Liz wanted to go into.

"Maximus, I think that your winery is perfect the way it is. Modernizing it would help and also grafting the grapes with other grapes. Ellie is someone that I adore and she has helped us bring in a couple of new wines and also the grafting with your grapes also helps make our juices better and our wines too."

"I think that I will have to find me an Ellie back in Italy. I never thought about having a scientist as someone to help make a better wine. I think that I will see if I can find him or her. Let's go look at your stables. I am thinking of expanding my stables too."

Jason was more than happy to show him around the barn where they were going to have a dozen or so horses. He also planned on taking the guys to see trails that the horses would be going on.

When the tours were finished, everyone met up at the restaurant. They all sat down at a great meal and told each other about their day. The trip for the Giambettis was short but they all had a great time. Liz was going to help redecorate the Giambetti villa. Max and Milo were leaving New York and moving back to Italy.

Jason had shown Maximus a few things to help modernize his winery. He also showed Maximus a few pictures of the horses that he was going to buy for the stables. Maximus planned on having Jason and his family come visit him and his family when their grapes were ready in October. It was a few weeks after his grapes would be ready so they loved the idea of checking them out.


	9. Chapter 9

School was finished for the year. There were finals for the students to see if they passed to the next grade. They all did well and Liz was a very happy mother. Danny was doing so well but Liz could see that he needed some extra attention.

"Danny, I think that you need a few hours alone with your dad. I think that he plans on taking a tour of the grapes on the west side so he can make sure that the birds haven't eaten up all of our profit. Would you like to spend a few hours alone with him or would you like to see if you can spend some time with your grandma Alexis back in Port Charles. I know that she has been wanting to spend some alone time with you. JJ is still a little too small to travel that far but I think that your father can take you there for a few days and maybe you can see your mother. I am not promising anything because I am not sure if the hospital will allow you to see her but maybe you can try."

"Did you talk to dad about that or are you just trying to get rid of me? I know that I can be a handful at times but I really love it here."

Liz was shocked because she didn't see that coming at all. "I can promise you that I am not trying to get rid of you. I love you Danny. I just want you to be happy and you seem kind of lost so I was trying to make you feel better. The last thing that I would want you to think or feel is that I don't want you around because it is the not even close to the truth. If you are happy with everything then I say, let's forget this talk has even happened."

"I didn't mean it like that. I am having a hard time right now but I am not sure why. I live in the coolest house in the world. I have a great big family and I am always meeting new interesting people but I miss my mom and my old house. I would like to visit my grandma Alexis and have dad take me for a few days. I am sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't. I just want you to know that we all love you here. Even Aiden loves you although I think he might want to run away and join a circus sometimes. He can be a little dramatic. I think he gets that from his father's side of the family. I know it can't be from us."

Danny started laughing and then Aiden walked into the room. "Mom, why do you have to tell everyone that I want to join the circus. It is not a circus. I want to join dad and his band on the road. That would be an awesome thing."

"I think that we can arrange that if you call your father and ask him. Or we could just show up on his doorstep. That could be fun, right?"

"Danny, I think that mom has graded too many papers and it has gone to her brain. I think its fried and that is why we need a summer vacation."

"Aiden, we live where other people come to vacation. We live in paradise; why would we need a vacation?" Then Danny, Aiden and Liz started throwing pillows at Jake for what he just said.

"Okay, be that way. I can throw too but I am not changing my mind. We live in paradise." That was when Jason and Cameron came in from touring the fields.

"Tomorrow, we are all going on a trip to find the horses. I think that it would be a good bonding time to do that. Spinelli said he would join us and I think that Patrick would want to go."

"I asked Emma but she had plans with her mother. I think the word shopping was mentioned. It seems that mom is working on a project for Mrs. Giambetti and the ladies are going to look for things for the villa in Italy."

"Okay, tomorrow is a guys' day out. Also I guess the women are doing that too. I just want to know what about JJ and Lila?"

"JJ can go with you, honey. Lila will go with us girls. I guess that means Ellie and Georgie too. It will be so much fun. I need to call Monica and see what she wants to do."

Monica came over and offered to babysit the three little ones so everyone else could have fun on their outings. She also had the nannies there so it wasn't like she didn't have help. "Are you sure, mom that you don't want to come with us girls? We are going to looking for things that would go great in the Giambetti villa. I think that we can probably find ourselves some good byes too. I love going to the auctions at different estates. It will be something that we can all share in."

"Liz, I know that you have great style and you also know what I like. If you see a piece there that would go good in my house, get it for me. I trust you to do that."

Ellie said that she was good for the trip but she felt bad about leaving Georgie. She was three now and she was a bit of a handful. "Monica will be there with Georgie, JJ and Lila. She also has our two nannies so it will be fine. I think that you will have a lot of fun going to the estate sales. We are taking a limo so we can go wine tasting at some of the vineyards we go by. I know that they come here to check ours out and they don't feel bad about it and have even invited Jason and myself to their wineries so I know I won't feel bad."

The next day, the guys had got up around sunrise. They got into a couple of limos and headed over to the horse sale. There was an auction about an hour away where they were selling the best horses in the area. There were a couple of the ranchers that were hired and had the horse trailers to bring the horses back. They wanted at least a dozen horses to start out and then get more later on.

The women had slept a little later but they were up and out of the villa by 9:00. Monica had spent that night and so she was already playing with Georgie, JJ and Lila. Georgie was three going on four. JJ had just turned a year old and Lila was almost at the one-year-old mark. The three of them were something to be amazed and amused by because they loved to talk and they could move. Monica was hoping to harness their energy so they could have a lower light bill.

"Thank you Monica for watching our angels for us. I hope next time that you will come with us." Liz and the girls then went outside and took off to find some great deals.

The guys got to the ranch just as everyone else was getting there and getting their numbers or paddles in which they could bid on the horses. When the boys saw the horses, Jason knew that he was going to have to buy more horses than the realized. He talked to his ranch hands and they agreed that they needed at least thirty horses to start because the family could have their own horses and the rest would be for the guests. There were over two hundred owners selling their horses. It was going to be an all-day affair. There were several different areas where the horses were being sold at and so they needed men at all the different sites. Everyone who lived there on the estate wanted their own horse. They were going to have some ponies in there for the younger ones like Georgie, Danny, JJ, Aiden and Lila. Jake, Cameron and Emma were going to have the horses. The horses were picked by their temperaments and also their lineage. The boys had shown their father what horses they wanted. Danny and Aiden knew that they were going to have ponies but it would be for a short while until they could master the larger horses.

Jason loved being able to do this with his sons. He called Liz to show her the horse that he had picked out for her and also the ponies for the younger children. She was very impressed by it all and knew that Danny and Aiden would have their own horse by this time next year or even earlier.

"Jason, we are at our second estate sale. We have found a few pieces that would go good for Margaretta but more for our place and our hotel. I have found something that your mom would love too. How many horses and ponies are we bidding on?"

"I was thinking twenty at first but then I realized that we need at least twenty-five horses and five ponies. We might have to buy more in a few weeks if everything takes off the way I think it will."

"Okay. I know that you are busy but it will be worth in the end. I am just hoping that we have some people who will want to go horseback riding in the winter. We could have snow put down on the trails and have sleigh rides with our horses. In the fall we could have they do hay rides and maybe next year have some pumpkins growing for that too."

"I love the way you think. I can see dollar signs just flashing off in your mind."

"Remember, it takes money to make money. Besides, I didn't think you cared about it."

"You have me there. Are you going to be ready for your first official wedding event next weekend? I will be here to help anyway that I can."

"I am ready. I am so glad that Kristina is staying here because she has been a great help to me. She is spending the day with her boyfriend in Malibu. I think that they will be home on Monday. You buddy, Sonny bought her a beach house in Malibu. I am not sure if she is going to be staying here much longer but I do believe that her sister, Molly will be able to take her place because she will be finished college with her Bachelor's degree in Marketing and Finance. I also think that she may go for her Master's degree but she is not sure which way to go. I love you Jason. You are the best man in the world and I am glad that only I know that. I don't like to share." Jason just laughed at that.

"I love you too. Get going spending my money. I will see you later on tonight."

The guys finished up a couple hours later. They had bought more than they realized and the ranchers had to take two loads of the horses instead of one. They bought eight ponies and thirty horses. It was almost double what they had planned but Jason knew it was the right thing. The barn had enough room to stable fifty horses. The decision to build a second barn was not even an issue. Jason knew it had to be done. He wanted to be able to keep the families' horses away from the guests' horses. They were going to make it so they could even have room if guests needed to stable their own horses.

When Danny got home that night, he saw his grandma, Alexis. He was very happy to see her but she looked like she was really sad. "Grandma, is there something wrong? I can see it in your eyes that you look like you have been crying."

"Danny, I want you to sit down and listen to me. Your mom is not getting better. I pray she gets better but I am afraid that she won't and that is what is making me sad."

Danny looked at his father and Jason gave him a hug. Liz heard what Alexis said and so she got Danny and the two of them got out of the room so Alexis could speak to Jason alone.

"I am not sure how to tell you this but she doesn't even talk anymore or know who anyone is. I have been there and so had her sisters and she just has a blank stare on her face. I would like for you to try and see if she does anything. Do you think that you could do that? We could take Danny there for a few days and let him spend some time in Port Charles. I won't let him come with you but I think that she needs to see you and maybe it will do something."

"Liz and I were talking about that just the other day. Danny seems sad and I was hoping to go and take him to see his mother. Maybe seeing us both together will help her. If she gets upset or if the doctors say no, then I will leave him with you."

"Liz has a big weekend coming up with her first wedding. I would like to either be home for it or leave right after it."

"I saw we go tomorrow and come back Thursday. It will give you a few days and Danny a few days with just you and me."

"Okay. I will have my plane ready for tomorrow morning."

Liz understood what was going on and it broke her heart to see that Sam was in so much pain that she just shut down. She knew what it was like and it could be terrifying especially to people that love you.

Jason went and told Elizabeth what was going on and wanted to know how she felt about it. "I trust you will do what is right for both Danny and us. I know that Danny needs this, just as much as Sam does. I pray that she will get better but I am afraid of losing Danny and JJ. Danny will be alright going back to his mother, but JJ doesn't even know her. He knows us. I know that I sound I am being a bitch but I would hate to lose them.

"I understand completely. She is JJ's mother but she has not even held him since Michael and Sabrina's wedding. She just used him to get back at me."

Monica was thrilled to see what the girls had got for her. Liz skyped with Margaretta and showed her the pieces that were being shipped to her villa. The contractor had started some of the designs that Liz had talked to Margaretta about and she loved the work that Liz did for her.

That night all Liz wanted to do was hold Jason. He knew that Liz loved him and trusted him but he was scared that Sam would never get better and that would hurt Danny that much more. He knew that JJ would be all right because JJ didn't know his mother but Danny did. He wanted to cry but he didn't want Liz to see him so broken. It was not like he was in love with Sam but she was the mother of two of his children and he cared if she was hurting and Sam was hurting.

"Don't be strong for me, Jason. I love you and I know that you care about Sam. She is the mother of Danny and JJ. I know that if something were to happen to Lucky, I would be hurting too. Just know that I will be here when you get back and if you need me, I will be on the next flight to Port Charles. I can promise you that."

Jason cried and Liz held him until he fell asleep. Danny woke up shortly after that and Liz let him in their bed. Danny snuggled up with his father and step-mother and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Alexis, Danny and Jason were getting ready to leave for Port Charles. Jason had talked to Johnny and Francis and left them in charge of the winery, vineyards and stable. Liz was checking on the guests and making last minute preparations for the incoming guests for the wedding that weekend. They were arriving Thursday morning and the wedding party was going to be using the top three levels for guest rooms. There were some available in between them but for the most part, the wedding guests were going to be left alone.

Jason, Danny and Alexis buckled up because they knew the next few days were going to be important to all three of them. They all said a little prayer for Sam and so did everyone back on the estate.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason, Alexis and Danny got into the plane and headed to Port Charles. The flight was a little over five hours so Jason and Alexis let Danny ask any question about his mother. Alexis told him all that she could because if he went to see her, he might get scared.

"Danny, I know that your mom loves you but right now it is hard for her to say it or anything else. She is trapped in her mind and I hope that you seeing her and your dad seeing her will help her pull out of it. The doctor might not let you see her because he may think that it will be too much for you to handle. You are at an age that it is hard for you to understand what is going on and it can be scary for you."

"Grandma, I can brave. I know my mommy is not feeling good in the head but I hope if she can hear me that she will feel better."

Jason was able to call the hospital that Sam was staying at. It was about an hour from Port Charles. The doctor said that they both could see her but to bring Alexis in case Danny gets scared. There are a lot of scary people there for someone so young. Jason said that the three of them would be there tomorrow.

They got to the airstrip and there was a car waiting to take them to Alexis's house and to the Metro Court. Danny was going to hang with his father and he was so happy. It had been a long time since the two of them had any time alone. There was always something going on and with five sons and a daughter, Jason hardly had any time for his wife, never mind his children. Well, at least one on one time with the children. He always had them in groups together with him.

Alexis thanked Jason for coming to help and also for bringing Danny too. "I bet Carly is going to be happy to see you. Or did you tell her that you were even coming to town?"

"I didn't tell her that I was coming to town. This is not a social visit but a very important personal one. I don't want anyone to know that I am here or for how long. I just need to see Sam and spend some time with my son and then go home."

Alexis laughed at that because they both knew that if Carly knew he was in town then he would be cornered for a little while. She walked into her home and got unpacked.

Jason and Danny made it to the Metro Court. Olivia was on duty and she promised to keep quiet about Jason being in town. Jason used an alias so Carly wouldn't know it was him till he left.

"Just make sure that you say hi to her before you leave. If she finds out that you were here and I knew and didn't tell her, then I will be in big trouble."

"Just give me one day. You can tell her tomorrow afternoon. I am going to check on Sam in the morning and I will see her when I get back."

"Okay. I can give you one day. You just need to stay in your room."

"Dad, do we have to stay locked up all day? Was she joking about that. I thought we were going to Kelly's for dinner."

"We will order it and have someone deliver it here. I have to lie low or people will see me and then they will want to talk to me. I can't deal with anyone right now. I need to see your mom first. Then we will see our friends. Okay."

"Okay, dad! I am so happy that we are here." The two of them got comfortable and started watching movies on the television.

Jason ordered room service for the two of them and then called Liz. "I just needed to hear you voice. We made it safely here today and the three of us are going tomorrow morning. Alexis is going in case Danny gets scared. He should be fine, but you never know. I want you to know that the two of us love you all and that we will be home in a few days. I want to see Michael and Morgan while I am here. I think that it would be a good time to talk to them about moving west."

"You do that. I am sure that Sabrina would love to work here at the clinic and she should bring Felix and Epiphany too. Give Teddy and Michael a hug from us. Also one for Morgan and Kiki. I think that they should move too."

Jason hung up the phone and then went to the door to get their food. Danny fell asleep a few hours later and Jason was just starring up at the ceiling. His only thoughts were to help Sam get better because it would make his son feel better. He knew that when she was released that she would want to have both of her sons back with her but he was afraid of what that would do to Liz. She had her hands full with their three sons and daughter but he knew that Liz loved both Danny and JJ like they were her own.

The next morning, Jason and Danny headed over to pick up Alexis. They had breakfast at Kelly's and then headed to the clinic. It was about an hour to the clinic. The drive was very scenic but it didn't help the nerves that both Alexis and Jason were feeling. Jason was torn about his feelings about Sam. He wanted her to stay far away from his family and if she stayed the way she was then his family would be safe. The problem with that was Jason knew that Danny would be heartbroken if his mother never came out of the clinic.

They got to the clinic and Jason went to talk to the doctor. The doctor was allowing both Danny and Jason to go see her but for only fifteen minutes. There would be someone outside of the room in case Danny got scared or if Sam got upset. Jason understood why they were doing that and agreed to the doctor's rules.

Jason walked in and saw Sam rocking in her chair looking out the window. Danny saw her and thought she was doing better. Jason looked at Danny so he knew to be quiet before facing his mother.

"Mom, I am here from California. I have been living with dad in Napa Valley in a villa. JJ and I have our own room and we are close to where dad sleeps. I have a new sister named Lila and we have horses and ponies on the property. Dad and the guys went to get them last week. We had some much fun and we got to pick our own horses. Well I have a pony for now but that is until I am a bit bigger and can ride one of the larger horses."

Sam looked at Danny and it was like she wanted to say something. She looked sad and Danny thought that he might have hurt her feelings. He got a bit jumpy and Jason went over to Danny and held him. Danny cried a few tears and then went over to his mother.

"I have a secret for you mom. I love you and so does JJ. I tell him all about you every day. We have a good life in California but we need you too. Please mom, I need to hear you say you love me too."

Sam looked straight ahead like she didn't even know Danny was there. Then Jason spoke to her. "Sam, I want you to hear me. Danny and JJ are great sons. You would be amazed at how good Danny is doing in school. JJ is now walking and getting into everything. Your mother is here too and your sisters miss you a lot. I need you to try to come back for them. Danny needs to know that his mother is okay and that she will be able to see him soon out of here."

Sam moved her head and looked right at Danny and Jason. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The only thing that she could do was scream. Danny got scared and Jason took him to Alexis. The doctor was very impressed that Jason and Danny got her to do anything. Even though the scream was scary, it was something.

Jason went back into her room. "Sam, I know that you are trying. Danny got scared but that is because he thought that he hurt you or your feelings. I will explain that you were trying to speak to him but that was all that came out. You just have to try to get better. You have a lot of people who want you better. Our sons need you."

Jason went to leave and Sam grabbed him. "No!"

The doctors came in to check on her and they were amazed to see the change in her from Jason and Danny being there. "Alexis was right. She needed to see both you and Danny. I hope that she comes all the way out but she might revert back to you being in love with her and that you did this all because you still love her."

"I have been very honest with Sam about my love for my wife. She doesn't understand that but it is not my problem. I want her to get better for our two sons. Danny and JJ need her and that is the reason why I came here."

"Jason, come back here. I need you to take me home to our boys."

The look on her face was desperation. She wanted her old life back but it was gone. She didn't realize it but deep down, she knew that her life had changed and she needed it back.

Alexis and Danny came running when they heard her. Danny ran to his mother but she didn't recognize him. She thought that he was her baby and not her son already in school.

Alexis and Jason saw the look and realized that Sam thought that Danny was a baby. Jason needed to speak to her alone so Danny would not get upset.

"Okay, Sam! We have two sons. Danny is our oldest and he is five. JJ is our baby and he is one. You have been at this clinic for the past year and for a while you weren't speaking so your mother asked if we could see you. I don't want our son upset. He missed you so much and he needed to see that you were getting better. He is happy in California except for not seeing you. JJ is getting bigger every day. He walks now and is driving the nannies crazy."

"You have nannies. Why do you need nannies?"

"Liz and I have very crazy schedules. The hotel is up and running so Liz is now doing weddings. She still teaches the kids during the school year and she does interior design. I have the winery, and the vineyards to take care of and we have JJ and Lila that need constant care."

"You have a daughter named Lila? How could you. We had a daughter named Lila. How can you replace our daughter like that?"

"Lila was your baby with Sonny. She was not my baby with you. I took care of you to keep you away from Carly. You know that. I was there when you had her but she was not mine."

Sam then shut herself down again. She went to the window and started starring out of it again.

Alexis and the doctors saw the whole thing and heard what Jason and Sam were saying to each other. The doctors were beginning to think that Sam had staged the shutdown and because she didn't get what she wanted that she closed herself off again.

"Mr. Morgan, thank you for all that you have done. I think that she may have faked this so that you would come to her rescue. Now that she knows nothing has changed maybe she will decide that she needs to get on with her own life. I hope she does anyway."

Alexis, Danny and Jason said goodbye to Sam but she never looked at them. Danny was very upset about the whole thing and just wanted to leave. Alexis was broken up about it because she knew the doctor and Jason were right. She was just doing this to get at Jason. No one else mattered and because she couldn't get him the way she wanted, she just shut herself down again.

"Daddy, can we go home to California tonight. I don't want to stay anymore. I know that you want to see some people but maybe we can see them at the restaurant and then leave or we can leave early tomorrow morning. I don't ever want to see my mom again. She doesn't love me; she just wants you."

Danny was so heartbroken and it hit Jason and Alexis hard too. "Danny, I know your mom loves you. She did want your dad's attention but I know she loves and adores both you and JJ. She was doing this for your father but your father didn't want to play her game. She truly doesn't realize what she was doing. That is the reason why she is in the clinic. I hope someday, you can forgive her for doing this to you."

"Grandma, I love you and I love my mom but I want to go home and see my brothers, Lila and Lizzie. She will make me feel better. She knows how much I love my mom but that doesn't stop her from loving me. Why does she want daddy to choose her and forget everyone else? I don't think that is right."

"Danny, we will go home tomorrow and I will make the calls now so they can meet us at the Metro Court. Alexis, do you want to come back with us or are you going to see if she comes back out of it. I think that she might be stubborn and wait a while."

"I think that I will come back with you. I am going to put my home up for sale and have the one in Napa, built a little bit bigger. I just need a little more room."

Jason made his phone calls and they were going to meet in the main restaurant for dinner. Carly was a little hurt that Jason had come back to Port Charles and was going to see her only on his way back home.

The dinner went smoother than Jason thought it would. Morgan and Kiki were engaged to be married and decided that they would get married in Napa. Michael and Sabrina were taking Teddy and making the trek out west. Sabrina was pregnant again and this time with Michael's baby. Felix and Epiphany had also decided to make the move to Napa but they were staying in Port Charles for the next two months till their homes were finished.

There was now, plenty of doctors and nurses on staff for the clinic. Patrick and Robin loved their life out there and so did Monica. She wished that Tracy would come to visit but she said she never had time to do that.

Carly was happy for everyone and Jason surprised her by asking her to come see the place. You need to see where your eldest is going to be living and also where your youngest son will be getting married. There is plenty of room on the plane for you to come and there is plenty of room at the villa or you can stay in the hotel. It is up to you.

Danny was quiet but Alexis knew it was because of his mother. "Jason, I will take Danny upstairs and get him ready for bed. You stay down here and chat with everyone. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night all!"

Everyone said good night to Alexis and Danny.

Jason told them when everyone could meet him at the airstrip the next morning. They were leaving after breakfast at Kelly's. The plane was taking off at nine. If you want to come, be ready.


	11. Chapter 11

The flight back to Napa was full. Alexis was coming back, Molly had one more semester and she was moving to Napa too. Danny and Jason were going back home to their family. Michael, Sabrina and Teddy were going to make their new life in Napa along with Morgan and Kiki. Morgan and Kiki were going to check it out for their wedding but Michael knew once Morgan went there that he wouldn't want to go back home. Epiphany and Felix were going to be following them but they wanted to make sure that General Hospital found good replacements for them.

Liz was waiting for them at the airstrip. There were two limos to pick everyone up and their luggage. Danny ran off the plane and into Liz's arms. "I missed you, Lizzie! I don't ever want to go back there. I don't like New York. I love Napa and you. I can't wait to see my brothers and Lila."

"Danny, you are in the right place because we are going home. I see you have brought some friends and family with you. I have room for everyone here. If you want to stay at the villa, there is room there and also in our hotel. I did hear that Kiki; you will need my assistance in making your wedding dreams come true."

They got out of the limos and Liz told Jason about everything that he had missed in the past few days. "There is a piece of land next to ours for sale. I had Francis put down a bid for the land. We need more land because soon we are going to be adding more things to our winery and hotel. I was thinking that at Christmas time; it would be cool to have Santa and his friends here. We could have a village and maybe we could keep it open all year. I have always loved everything about Christmas and to have that here all year would be so cool. We also need more room in case we need to build more homes."

"I agree with that. I know that Michael will be looking for something that he can do here. He was a great asset for ELQ and Morgan will help us with whatever we need. I just want them to know that they can have a home for themselves and their family. I also want them to have a job so they know that they are making their own way, especially if someday that want to go back to Port Charles or somewhere else."

Francis and Johnny showed the guys around and Liz took Kiki and Sabrina around to show them the hotel and clinic. Jason went down to see Ellie and Spinelli. He needed someone to talk to about Sam who would understand how frustrated he was but he couldn't tell Liz right yet because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Ellie showed him the new strand of grapes that she had grafted. The grapes were perfect. The wine that she was able to make with it was one of the best that he had ever had.

"Spinelli, I need to find out about whether Sam could be faking her condition. She seemed to be coming out of it but when she realized that she wasn't going to be in my life anymore, she pulled back and shut down again. Danny is broken hearted and I am not sure if he will ever trust her again. I think that she might be doing this to fool the doctors and then try to escape. I just need to be kept on top of things in case she does try something."

"I understand why you didn't want to tell Liz. I will check into what you have said about her and see if there are any visitors who could try to help her and cause trouble."

Jason finally felt a little better. He did feel that Carly was a little too happy and that she could be causing trouble later on.

Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Carly goes to visit Sam. She talks to Sam's doctor and lets him think that she is another sister of hers. The doctor allows Carly to go see Sam.

"I see that Jason paid you a visit and that you misbehaved and made Danny feel bad. That was not supposed to happen. You were supposed to make Danny feel special and the Jason would stay longer and come back and visit. Now he has gone back to Napa already. Danny is heartbroken and from I hear, he never wants to come back here again."

"That is okay. I plan on taking him away from Napa along with his father. They will be mine and Liz will be just a bad memory. I am not sure about JJ and Lila. I think that I might take them too. Lila should have been mine. Dad is going to help me break out of here in a few days. I will fly to California and find a place close to the winery. Then I will figure out what to do. I just need to leave soon without anyone knowing about my escape. The doctors will be here in a few minutes. You need to go."

Carly was pissed and just left. Julian saw Carly but she did not see him. He went to talk to her doctors. "I am Julian Jerome and Sam Morgan is my daughter. I need to know if she is getting better because I am going to take her to another clinic but closer to where I live in Utah. Can you help me with that?"

"Mr. Jerome; I can't help you with that. Her mother is in charge of her care and her ex-husband pays for everything here. You need to speak to the two of them first and if I get their permission, then you can take her wherever you want."

"May I go see her before I leave?"

"That would be fine. Just remember that she might not respond to you." Julian knew exactly what he could expect from his daughter. She was faking everything and that she was about to raise some hell on the people she feels hurt her.

"Sam, I am here. I am trying to get you released to a clinic in Utah. If you understand me, just grab my hand."

Sam then grabbed her father's hand. Julian was doing everything that she asked him to do. It would be easy to fool everyone until it was too late for Liz. She may have to die or maybe just get hurt really bad. Then she will tell Jason that Liz never loved him and that she was the one for him.

Sam really didn't understand that Jason will never love her and that if she even tried to hurt Liz that she would be the one to get hurt. The one thing that she didn't count on was that Jason would never allow anyone to hurt anyone in his family.

Spinelli was able to view Sam in her room. He could not hear what they were talking about but he did see that Carly and Julian came to visit her. Spinelli could see that Sam was talking to Carly and that she only grabbed Julian's hand.

Spinelli told Jason that Carly was up to something with Sam and that Julian was most likely helping his daughter. Jason thanked Spinelli and then the clinic called Jason and told him that Julian wanted to move Sam to Utah to be closer to him. Alexis said that Julian had moved out west but she didn't know where. Jason felt like Julian was going to take Sam somewhere close to them and that he was going to let her wreak havoc on him and his family.

Sam was pleased that she could manipulate both Carly and Julian. She just needed a way to tie Carly in to her plan and then blame her when it all came down. She was very devious and Carly had no clue that she was being used that way.

Morgan and Michael loved the tour of the winery and the hotel. Morgan really liked the hotel and hoped that he could help manage it. He wanted to be able to do something on his own and not being thought of as Sonny's son. He loved his parents but he wanted more for himself.

Kiki was very happy with everything that was going on at the hotel. She loved the layout and she wanted to not just get married there but she wanted to live there and be a part of it. Liz could see potential in both Kiki and Morgan. Sabrina was already to work as a nurse at the clinic. She was pregnant but she would be fine working there as long as there were no exotic flus going around or that she would have to pick someone up.

Julian was able to talk Alexis in letting him take Sam to a clinic in Utah. He found a name for one clinic so in case Alexis looked it up, it would be legit. Alexis called the clinic and gave them permission to let her go with her father. The release would take place in two days.

Spinelli found out about it and told Jason. He found out about the clinic in Utah. Spinelli looked into it but it took him a couple of days before he could get into their mainframe. By this time, Sam was already in California with her father. Spinelli found out that Julian did not take Sam there.

"Alexis, I heard that you let Julian take Sam to a clinic in Utah so he could be close to her. He lied. There is a clinic in Utah but she is not there. I have a feeling that she is on her way here."

Carly found out from Sam that she was close by to Napa and that she needed to come to help out Sam get Jason back and home to Port Charles. Carly believed her and headed over to Napa that night. She called Jason from the airstrip and he went to pick her up.

"I came here to see my boys. I also wanted to see how big your place was and if there was a way that I could stay there till Morgan and Kiki get married next month."

Jason told her that she was more than welcome there. Carly felt a little bad but when she saw Liz, then she felt that she was doing the right thing. Lila went up to Carly and put her arms up for Carly to pick her up. She could see Liz in Lila but she could definitely see Jason in her too.

Spinelli knew that with Carly there, Sam would be there soon. He found out what room Carly was staying in and had the room bugged so Jason could find out if Carly really did have plans with Sam.

When Carly went in her room for the night, Spinelli, Jason and Francis watched the monitors in her room. Johnny stayed at the main house in case Sam went there first.

Julian had Sam put up at a hotel a half hour from the villa. There were plenty of woods for her to hide out if she wanted too but she figured that she would drive in like any other guest and no one would notice or care. They were both wrong about that. That staff was told that Danny and JJ's mother had escaped the clinic and she was probably on her way there now. They gave the staff her picture and also of one of Julian and Carly. They already knew that Carly was there but it would only be a problem if Sam and Carly were together or if Sam and Julian were together.

Jason also warned Kristina and Alexis that Sam was on her way there and that she was there to cause trouble. He didn't want her hurt but if she went after his family, she might get hurt. He wanted her to get help. Danny was still shaken about his mother and the last thing he needed was for her to show up to her Liz or anyone else.

Carly had talked to Sam twice. They were able to hear both sides of the conversation and Jason then knew that he was right. Sam wanted Liz dead. She also wanted him and their two sons to go off with her and leave everyone behind. Francis left Spinelli there and went to keep a closer eye on Liz, Danny and JJ.

Jason knew that he had to keep a level head because he saw how close he was to losing her when Michael and Sabrina got married. She had a whole year to hold onto that grudge and he couldn't figure out why she thought that he would be fine with her just taking him and the boys away and letting something happen to Liz.

He tried to figure out what he had done or said to her that she would think that this was alright. He then went into the villa and saw Liz. She looked beautiful and so happy. He knew that he could just take her away from there and let the cops catch her but he needed to protect his two sons at the same time.

"Hey, remember I told you that I would always tell you the truth. Julian helped Sam escape and she plans on coming here and taking the boys and me away from here. She also wants to make sure that you are out of the picture. She has Julian and Carly helping her. I don't think that Carly realizes just how sick Sam is but I can't let her do this and put all these people in danger because she wants me back too."

"She is not going to scare me out of my home. Is there a way you can reason with Carly and then set a trap for Sam. You can use me as bait because I trust you. I could go horseback riding into the vineyards and he can all be around me and then you can get her and have her arrested. No clinic. She needs to be locked up. I won't let her near our family, but you might want to warm Alexis and Kristina."

Jason talked to Francis and Johnny and they agreed that it could be done but they wanted the county's deputies there too, so the arrest would be legit. Everything by the book.

Jason talked to the deputies and they went up to Carly's room. Michael and Morgan with there with their mother. When they saw the deputies, Carly got scared. Michael and Morgan both knew that their mother was up to something and that was probably Sam.

"Am I in trouble? I didn't want to help her but she said that she would not hurt anybody if I helped her get into the hotel. She just wants her boys and you Jason. She promised not to hurt Elizabeth."

"Carly, I know that you are lying. I heard you tell Sam where Liz was at a little while ago. You also told her that she was planning on coming to the hotel to go over arrangements for Morgan's wedding. Sam told you want she wanted to do to Liz, so don't look at me like I am crazy. This is my hotel and if I want to make sure that the hotel and the surrounding area is safe then I will do what I have to do. We have a plan on trapping Sam and if you play along with us, then I will not have you arrested. You will have to leave and I am not sure if I can allow you back here. It all depends on what you do right now and how it all turns out. Michael and Morgan, I am sorry to have to do this okay. My family is in danger and I need to protect them. You are also my family and I need you both to go to the main house and stay there. Okay."

Michael and Morgan left for the main house. Liz got ready to go for her ride. Carly called Sam to tell her that there was a change in plans. "Jason and Liz were going to take a ride up one of the trails near the vineyard. If you are where you said you would be, then they would be heading up to you in about thirty minutes. Unless you have something else going on?"

"No, that sounds good. My father and his men backed out on me so I guess I will have to take Liz out on my own. I will call you when Jason and I have the boys and then I can tell you where to find her. I will make it quick and leave no doubt that I am the better wife for Jason."

Jason heard what she had to say and so he knew that they had to wear a vest. Liz would have a helmet on and so if she fell because of Sam startling the horse, she would be fine. Jason didn't want to hear one because he knew he had a hard head. He also knew that Sam could make a mistake and hit him instead but it would be better if she hit him then if she hit Liz. He loved her and he wouldn't be able to take care of the boys and Lila without her.

The two of them got on their horses and started up the trail. The deputies were in their positions as well as Francis and Johnny. They all had their radios on so they knew what was going on around them.

Jason and Liz rode as closely together as possible. They also used the trees to protect themselves from her. He had an idea where she was and so he had Spinelli looking for her with the high powered binoculars. He had been looking for twenty minutes when he saw her. She wore camo and she had plenty of weapons at her disposal. "Okay, I can see her. She is about a hundred yards from the top peak. That would make her about a half mile from where you are at right now. Head towards the top but start coming back towards home. I think you overshot her. Tell the deputies your position and let them know where you are headed. I am watching from here and I have the Lieutenant right here to help his men. Have Francis and Johnny head back towards home but going up towards the top."

"Thank you Spinelli. I am so glad that you are my friend and that you are doing this for Liz and me. I owe you big time."

They turned around and started going back towards the hotel. They also headed north towards the top of the mountain they were on. Jason saw her before Liz did. He went over and whispered into Liz's ear to be quiet. Sam is on the prowl and I think she knows we are here.

Spinelli and the Lieutenant could see that Sam was almost to where Jason and Liz were. Sam had a rifle and she was aiming it towards Liz. Spinelli spoke into Jason's ear to tell him that Sam was about to fire. Jason gave Liz the signal and Liz jumped off of her horse. That was the same time that the rifle went off. She laid down on the ground and pretended that she was hit. The tree next to them was hit but not Liz. Jason got off of his horse and was able to play the sad husband. "Liz, hold on for me. I promise that I will get you to the hospital and that you will be fine. Just on hold a little longer. I love you, please don't leave me."

Jason said it so Sam could hear him. He also said it loud enough for Francis, Johnny and the deputies to surround the area so Sam could not get by. Jason was kneeling over Liz when Sam came into view.

She put down her rifle and then went to see what she had done. When she got closer, she realized that she had lost. "Why did you let me think that I had got that bitch. I just wanted what was mine. You are mine and so are my boys. She doesn't deserve you. You know that as well as I do. Why couldn't you let me win one time."

The deputies are their handcuffs ready and read Sam her rights. Sam saw Francis and Johnny next and they helped Liz back up on her horse. Jason looked at Liz. "I will be right back home. I just need to make sure that Sam goes to jail. She is not crazy. She had her father help her and she planned this. I want her locked up for a very long time. This is the second attempt on my wife's life by this woman. I thought she was crazy but now I realize that she needs to be locked up for her crimes."

The deputies walked Sam to their patrol cars and she was put in the backseat of one of the cruisers. The deputies then took her away. Jason got back on his horse and brought him to the stable. The ranch-hands took care of the horse from there. Jason then went and thanked Spinelli and the lieutenant. Carly was brought down and they decided that there would be no charges going up against Carly. She was duped like everyone else. She said that she would stay for the wedding but then she was going back home. She felt bad for what she almost did and she knew that it would be a while before anyone forgave her.

Liz and Jason went into the main house and saw everyone. Danny looked at his dad and he knew it was about his mother. Alexis and Kristina also saw the look in both Liz's and Jason's eyes. "I want to tell everyone that we are all safe. Sam is going to jail and she will be all right. Danny, I want you to know that I love you very much and I also love your brother, JJ. Your mom might have tried to hurt me but she will never destroy the bonds that we have. Alexis and Kristina, I want to thank you for standing by us with all of this craziness going on. I love you all and I think that I am going to relax in a nice warm bubble bath. Just then Liz took off her jacket and realized that she might have actually got hit from Sam. It would have been a ricochet and then it hit the vest. I guess I must have got a stray there. The bleeding is light. I will be alright."

That was when it hit her that she could have been killed and she promptly passed out. Soon there were three doctors and a nurse hovering over her. Liz looked at them and they laughed. The blood was cleaned up and she was patched up. Jason took her upstairs so she could rest for a little bit. It was a bit too much excitement for the mother of six. She felt very loved and she knew that she would not have to worry about Sam again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next month was full of fun and adventure. Kiki was really good with helping with her wedding planning. "I was thinking that after you and Morgan come back from your honeymoon, that I will need an assistant for my wedding planning and maybe some interior design work. I also have the home schooling that I am doing so it can be pretty sketchy at times when I can be here for weddings, work on Mrs. Giambetti's villa and also teach our children. Would you like to do that? I know that you like working in the restaurant but I feel that this will give you more of what I think that you are truly good at and that is people."

"Thank you. I do love helping plan my wedding and I would love to be able to do that for other people. This area is a slice of heaven. It is a place that I hope that Morgan and I can stay at forever. It will be great to raise children here and I don't have my mother hovering around me constantly."

Kiki gave Liz a hug and went to tell Morgan the good news. Morgan found a niche that he really liked there and he loved the horses. It was so pretty there and working in stables with the horses might be hard work but he really loved it. He took the horses for rides when they weren't being used so they would get their exercise they needed. Kiki walked over to the ring where he was training one of the horses that he bought for him and Kiki.

"I think that I found what I want to do. I love working with the horses. I think that this can be my job and also my therapy. The horses seem to calm me down. I think that we need to go for a ride."

"I am right there with you. I love the horse you bought for me. She is stunning and so gentle. Liz has offered me a job assisting her with the wedding planning and also interior design. I think that it would be a great job for me. I always loved art and my mom was great at what she did and she gave me a very good education on what works and doesn't work."

"Well, I guess we need to see if we can have a piece of the land to build our house or we can stay in our suite. I love it and we have everything we need until we decide whether we want children and when we want them."

"Yes, captain but I think our wedding should be done first and then the children. I was thinking that we could get married in the gazebo here at sunset. It is high enough that we can see the vineyards and we can see the hotel and also the stables. Spinelli said that he would take the pictures for us and do the video. We can then send it back to Port Charles because I am not sure if we should have anyone from Port Charles who is not already here. Well except for Bobbi. I think that we should have your grandmother."

The two of them got on their horses and took off onto the trails. They had brought their camera and planned on taking pictures for their friends back home to see and be a bit jealous too.

Sabrina was six months along when they first got there and she was going to work at the clinic after their daughter was born. They were happy to have both a son and a daughter. Michael had adopted Teddy and he was one happy little boy. There was so much love there and Sabrina had weekly checkups because the crowds at the hotel stayed relatively well. There was usually a sprain or maybe a broken bone from falling or tripping. There weren't any major injuries and so the staff was the ones that came in with the colds and flu. Sabrina promised to start work after spending some quality time with her babies. Michael was already loving the fact that he was helping Jason manage the hotel, restaurant and winery.

Liz had finished her work with the Giambettis. The contractor was able to get all of her design ideas and make the villa even more beautiful than it already was. She loved the fact that she could work like that. The wedding planning business was going great too. The boys and Emma were keeping her busy with school work. There were some employees who lived on the land there and asked if their children could also be homeschooled. Liz knew that she was going to have to find a bigger place to teach. There was an area where conventions could be held in the hotel but there weren't many calls for it. Liz decided that she would have the school in the hotel. There were many things that could be done around the hotel that Liz could use for her classes. The restaurant was there for them to eat at and there were plenty of places to use the restroom. If anyone forgot something for home, they could turn around and get it.

Liz hired two employees to help with the teaching of the students. There were a few students in junior high. Three students in high school but the majority of the students were in elementary school. That is where the teachers focused on. Liz helped the older students do what they needed to do.

The money that was coming into the winery was a lot more than they had expected but there was also a lot going out. Spinelli, Jason and Michael worked together to tighten corners so there would be a really good profit.

Liz enjoyed her teaching but the thing she loved the most was creating weddings. She had everyone needed on staff to do the weddings. There was a bridal shop in the hotel, along with a bakery and florist shop. The talent of dj's and photography were also something that was there in the hotel and brochure. The only thing that really needed was a minister. They talked to several around the area. There were two in the area that could do a great job. The clients a lot of times had their own ministers come to the venue to do the service so there isn't a need for one.

Everything was going according to schedule and the Corinthos wedding was scheduled to take place in two weeks. Bobbie was going to come in a week to help her grandson and future granddaughter's big day. Carly, Sonny and Ava were coming a few days before the wedding. Liz knew that there would be some tension but she did help in the long run when she realized that Sam wanted to hurt people than she first told her. Carly just wanted Jason back in Port Charles. She didn't want anyone to get hurt physically because of it. She knew that Liz would hurt in other ways but that didn't really bother her too much. Carly felt that Liz could come back from that and so it would be alright.

Sonny loved his sons and he wanted to make sure that they were okay. Lulu, Dante and Rocco were coming too for Morgan's wedding to Kiki. He loved his younger brother and was happy that Morgan had found someone that he loved and was living in a place that finally gave him peace.

When everyone arrived it was like they all stepped back into the drama of Port Charles. Carly had to be with Jason every second that she could. Ava was trying to make trouble for Kiki and Liz had about all she could take.

"Okay, I know that Ava and Carly are here for Morgan and Kiki's wedding in a few days but I think that there should be some rules that these two women must accept or they will be going outside of our gate. I will not send them home but I will not let them hurt Morgan and Kiki. I also will not allow Carly to drive my husband crazy along with me. I have put up too much stuff with Carly to let her wreck my family and happiness here. I know that she misses Jason but he has things he needs to do and does not need to be disturbed all the time by a whiny ass bitch."

"You need to take that back. I know that I drive Jason crazy but he understands me and he accepts me even if I do that. He will be pissed at you, little lady if you kick me off the property."

Sonny and Jason came down from the winery. They could hear Liz and Carly arguing from up the hill. "Carly, I told you that if you stay here, you need to respect my wife and my family. I will not let you drive her crazy when she is trying to give Morgan and Kiki the perfect wedding."

"I could have done much better at the Metro Court. This place is a joke. Your wife seems to think that I am just in your way and she called me a whiny ass bitch. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can and I agree with her. You have been in my way and you do seem to think that I will keep on taking your side no matter what. That is what a husband does, not a friend. I am not your husband. I left Port Charles so I would get away from you coming to me all the time if you had a problem. Sonny, he is your husband. I know that you love him and he loves you. You need to ask him to help you, not me. As for you my wonderful wife, I could hear your yelling all the way at the top of the hill. I think that you need to go home and get punished. I am not sure what the punishment will be, but it will be swift and harsh. No crying for mercy. I don't want the children to know what you like."

Sonny just looks at Jason and says "TMI". Jason and Liz laugh but Carly went away and pouted. "Looks like I need to make someone feel better. Don't worry, I will take care of Carly. Ava, well I guess Kiki will have to take care of her."

Jason took Liz into his arms and swung her around. "I think that we should go to the dungeon now. Let us see what kind of trouble we can get into down there." Liz kissed his lips and ran towards the house.

Jason caught her just as she was about to trip. Liz started laughing and then she kissed her wonderfully sexy husband. He carried her into the house and the two of them made a mad dash towards the bedroom.

Jason first called Michael to check on the winery. Michael told him that everything was running smoothly. He also told him that Morgan and the guys had fixed the fence in the back pasture. The horses were back where they belonged. "Thank you for all of your hard work and tell Morgan thank you and the both of you take the rest of the day off. There are things that have to be done tomorrow and then on Morgan's wedding day. We need everyone to get some good sleep because it will be hectic but a lot of fun. Love you guys."

Liz called and made sure that everything was going according to plan for Kiki and Morgan's wedding. The following week, there were two weddings but this week was just the one.

Jason looked at Liz and realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. "I am amazed by how much you do for this family. I love you so much and I am relieved that our lives are finally on the right track. Our daughter will be one soon and then maybe we can think of more."

"I love you, Jason but the thought of having one more child, yeah forget about it. We have five sons and one daughter. We also have our friends and families children around here all the time. I know one day they will be grown up and I will want more, but by then we will have grandchildren. I think that six is a nice even number, don't you?"

"I guess when you put it that way, yes. It just the practicing is so much fun."

"We can always practice. But I think we got it perfect. You are perfect. I want you to know that and I want you to remember how much you mean to me."

The two of them went out to the balcony and looked out at all that was there. They were so lucky to have a place to call home and have such great friends and family to share in it. Liz just prayed that it could all stay that way. She knew that where they lived was not the best place to live due to the earthquakes but no matter where you lived, there was something that could happen. You just had to have faith and love that all things would be the way they should be.

Kiki woke up the next morning and realized that today was her last day as a single woman. She was so excited about the next day being her wedding day. Ava had been very supportive and she actually was proud of what Kiki wanted to do with her life. She saw Kiki being Liz's assistant in the wedding planning business, a way for Kiki to have her own business. She could learn from Liz and then take it anywhere and earn a great living. The only thing that she didn't understand was Morgan. She couldn't figure out why he wanted to be around the horses and take care of them when there were so many other things that he could be doing on the land. He could manage things like his brother, Michael. There was the restaurant, hotel and winery. He could learn to take care of the grapes and make a better wine. But instead, he wanted to be the next "Horse Whisperer".

Morgan woke up and headed towards the stables. He wanted to make sure that the horses were feed and let out to the pasture for the day. He had things that he had to do, to get ready for his wedding the next day.

Liz and Jason woke up and found that during the night, two of his favorite people decided to join them in bed. Lila was quite the climber. JJ had more height to him so he was able to get up to the steps on the bed easier than his sister. Lila was more of a risk taker when she climbed up the steps. Liz just looked at their youngest and just laughed. "Those two are going to be big trouble for the two of us. I can't wait to people met them for the first time and think that they are twins. We will say no and then they will ask how old they are and look dumbfounded. Then we will have to explain about Sam. Aren't we lucky."

"I say we let them keep guessing. They don't have to know all of our secrets. There are a few that I think we need to keep hidden." Liz laughed and then she helped her two youngest get ready for their day. Then she was going to see how things were getting in shape for the wedding the next day.

Jason went down to the kitchen to see his older children. He ate some breakfast with them and then asked Cameron and Jake if they would go with him to the winery. They were really happy about that. Michael walked in and asked Danny and Aiden if they wanted to go see Uncle Morgan and the horses. Danny and Aiden were happy about the horses so when Liz came downstairs with the nannies and JJ and Lila, everyone was gone. Jason left her a note saying he took Cam and Jake with him. Then he told her that Michael took Aiden and Danny to see Uncle Morgan and the horses.

Liz wished she could take the youngest two with her but then she would not get anything done. "Mrs. Morgan, we will bring them over in a few hours. We know you need to get some work done for the wedding tomorrow."

"Thank you ladies. I appreciate all the help I can get with the wedding being tomorrow."

Liz made it inside the hotel and then Kiki came downstairs with her mother. Ava offered to help with any last minute things that needed to be done. "I think that Kiki needs to check on her dress one more time and then we can check on the flowers and the cake. The music is all picked out and the gazebo is already done. Have you seen the gazebo yet? It is breath taking. The best part is at night with the lights and the stars above. It is pure magic. I am going to check on the caterer.

The last-minute arrangements had been made and the wedding was all set for the next evening. Everyone was excited about the next day. The guests that were at the hotel were also excited about everything going on. They had heard that members of the family were getting married there.

Early the next morning, Elizabeth was overseeing the staff get the chairs ready for the wedding that evening. Jason flew in their minister from Port Charles. He was there a day before to help with the wedding rehearsal. Carly, Ava and Sonny were on their best behaviors. Ava was a big help to Kiki. She had both of her daughters for a few days and she was very happy to see them both together.

Kiki woke up in her mother's suite along with her baby sister. She was going to spend the next few hours getting pampered for her big day. Ava, Avery and Kiki went down to the spa to start their day off getting a nice massage. They then took in a manicure and pedicure. Even Avery got a manicure and pedicure. It was so sweet watching her little sister getting ready for her wedding.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. The ladies were going to get dressed in a few hours. Morgan had decided that he needed a ride to calm his nerves. He took the trail that he normally took with Kiki. They loved to one spot on the mountain, near the top. It was just past the last line of grapes. The land there had a beautiful view and it was for sale. Jason was planning on buying it along with a few hundred more acres. Jason promised to let Morgan build on this piece of property because he knew how much it meant to him and Kiki.

Michael and Sabrina had a piece of property not far from there that they were going to build a bigger house on when Jason could get the property. Morgan was not paying attention to where he was at and then when he looked down he saw the stump. His horse tripped on it and threw Morgan off it's back and knocked Morgan out.

Kiki was just getting finished with her make-up and hair when she felt something had happened. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but she knew that Morgan needed her. She got her cell phone and called Morgan. When he didn't answer it, she called Michael.

"Michael, it's Kiki. I know that you are probably with Morgan right now or know where he is but I just have a feeling that something is wrong. Please tell me that I just nervous and that I have nothing to fear."

"I was just going to find him. I thought that he would be here right now, because we were supposed to get together with Uncle Jason and dad before the actual wedding. I will go look for him and I will call you or have Morgan call you when I find him. It will be alright. Don't worry. What could go wrong on your wedding day?"

Kiki looked at her little sister and then Liz came in. "Hey, everything is all set. I will need to have you at the gazebo in just a half an hour. Does that give you enough time to be ready? I can stall for more time if you need it."

"I can't reach Morgan. I guess it is just jitters. Michael is going to look for him. I will be ready. Like Michael said, what could go wrong?"


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan had fell of his horse and was stunned for a few minutes. His horse, Rocky took off towards the stables. Michael went looking for Morgan and saw "Rocky" coming towards him with a saddle on his back but no Morgan. He knew that he had to get help for his brother but he didn't want to alarm anyone. He got his phone out and called Jason.

"Jason, we have a problem. I think that Morgan went for a ride to clear his head and he must have fell off his horse, Rocky because the horse is here with Morgan's saddle but Morgan is nowhere to be seen. I don't want to worry Kiki or anyone else if we don't have too. I know the path that he likes to ride on is near the property that you want to buy. I don't know if taking my jeep would be faster but I think riding on Rocky would get me there fast enough."

"You take Rocky and I will take my jeep. I will meet you where Morgan wants to build and hopefully he is around there. Check the saddle bag for Morgan's phone. I hope he has the phone on him but I doubt it."

"Yeah, the phone is in the saddle bag. I am off right now. I will see you in a few minutes. Well not a few minutes but soon. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will have Johnny come with me and he will bring the horse trailer with him. That way, Rocky can be brought back to the stable. I will also have Patrick with me so he can check Morgan out."

Jason made a few phone calls and he went to pick up Patrick. Morgan had sprained his ankle but other than that he was fine. He had a couple of bumps and bruises but his pride hurt him more than anything else. Morgan knew to stay where he was because it would be the first place they would check on him. He found a nice big rock and sat on it. He looked over at the hotel and could see how beautiful the wedding ceremony was going to be. The gazebo was done up to look amazing that night. There was a built-up dance floor and he could see the tents that they would be using for their dinner. He just prayed that he didn't worry Kiki because he fell off his horse.

Michael made it to the edge of the grapes in no time. He then went slowly up the hill because the rocks were not that stable on the trail. That was something that Morgan needed to check into and see if there were a way to make the trail more stable than it was. Michael found his brother sitting on top of the rock that laid in between his property and his brother's property.

"I saw Rocky and figured you needed my help. Here is your phone, call Kiki. She tried calling you earlier because she felt something was off. I love you little bro but we have a wedding to get too."

Morgan grabbed his phone and made a call to Kiki. "Hey! I am sorry that I worried you. I wanted to go look at our property and took Rocky for a ride. He seems to be able to calm me down. I think that rocks sliding down the hill, startled my horse and he threw me. I just sprained my ankle and I have a few bruises but I am fine. Michael is here with me and I can see the jeep coming towards us so I think that my uncle Jason is coming to get us. I love you and I will see you in a little while."

"I am glad that you are okay. I just felt that you were hurt somehow and I got scared. I am glad that I was right and had Michael go look for you. I love you and I will see you at the gazebo in an hour. So, hurry and get changed. Bye!"

Morgan loved Kiki and the fact that she knew that he was hurt just proved to him how right he was about wanting to marry her. He loved her and he wanted the best for the two of them.

Jason and Patrick showed up and Patrick went and checked Morgan out. Johnny came with the horse trailer and Michael helped load Rocky unto the trailer and made sure the horse was alright. He gave his brother and uncle a hug and then left with Johnny.

They got to the stables and one of the stable boys came out to take care of Rocky. "Gave Rocky an extra treat for taking such good care of me while I went to find my brother."

Patrick checked Morgan out and cleaned up a couple of cuts. He checked Morgan's ankle and said that they should go to the clinic and take an x-ray of the foot and then he could get into the shower. "Everything else looks good. I am glad that you have such a hard head. You must get that from both of your parents. They both seemed to be hard heads at times."

Morgan wanted to laugh but he needed to get ready. There was a shower at the clinic so Jason had Francis bring down Morgan's tuxedo when he and Johnny went to get him. It was already at the clinic. He also had his shoes and belt. Morgan got into the shower and was all clean and fresh just about the same time that the x-rays were ready.

Morgan was right and it was just a slight sprain. There was nothing broken but his hot moves on the dance floor were going to have to wait for another night. Jason, Patrick, Johnny and Michael were also ready and were walking towards the gazebo.

Kiki was ready and she was going to have Dante walk her down the aisle. Lulu and Rocco were waiting to see Dante walk Kiki up to the gazebo. Lulu had her video camera and was happy to watch her husband walk Kiki up to Morgan.

The minister was ready and soon the wedding march began to play. The last part of the walk to the gazebo was done and Kiki looked stunning. Morgan was so happy to see her and knew that his fall would not wreck the wedding.

The minister was doing his part of the ceremony but all Morgan could see was Kiki. She was feeling the same way. They said their vows to each other and made every one cry.

"Morgan, you are the one constant in my life. We have many ups and downs but I always knew that you loved me as much as I loved you. I feel that making this move to Napa and getting married is the one thing that would make our lives even better than it was before this. You know how to take care of me and I know when you need me too. Your little mishap going to look at our property just proves how right we are together. This is a connection that only the two of us can see and feel. There is no one who make sense to me that way that you do and I hope it is the same for you. I love you Morgan and our love will only get stronger and better with age."

"Kiki! You are the reason that I get up in the morning and you are the reason that I can rest at night. You make everything that is bad in this world better. I know that I have hurt you so many times but I realize that you make me a better person. Your belief in me and your love has helped me to overcome a lot of my dumb mistakes but loving you was never wrong. I want you to know that I love you and I will do everything in my power to prove to you how much you mean to me."

The minister then had the two of them exchange rings and then it was time for Morgan to kiss his bride.

"I would like to introduce to you again, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan Corinthos."

The reception was beautiful and the sun had just finished setting shortly after Morgan and Kiki said their vows. The photographer took a lot of photos with their family and friends. The bride and groom were both so happy and felt so loved.

Everyone went to one of the main tents to eat their dinner. Michael got up to speak because he was the best man. Sabrina was Kiki's matron of honor. "I want my little brother to know that I would do anything for him. I am so happy that he is back with his true love, Kiki. Congrats to my baby brother for getting it right this time."

Morgan went and hugged his brother after that or did he try to strangle him. No one will ever know for sure.

"Morgan and Kiki, we want you both to have a wonderful honeymoon. That means that you need to go somewhere and not work. Elizabeth and I are giving you the keys to our happy little abode in Hawaii. It is beautiful there and the place is already stocked. You will have a cook and a maid for those two weeks but they are mostly there for just the morning. There is a beautiful pool and the beach is right outside your door. There is a jeep and a map if you want to explore the island. We know that you will enjoy it like we did. We love you both and are very happy for the two of you."

Everyone shared in their joy and watched them as they went out on the dance floor. Kiki took it easy on him because of his sprained ankle. They were going to be there for only a short time because the plane was waiting for them to go to Hawaii.

They both got to try the cake and they did the bridal bouquet toss and the garter toss. One of the newer couples there were the ones to catch the bouquet and garter. Then the young couple got into a jeep was were soon flying out to Hawaii.

The rest of the night everyone danced and ate while the young couple were on their way to their honeymoon. Sonny knew about the trip but Carly was upset that her son left so fast. She wanted more time there in Napa and she knew that Jason expected her to leave the next day along with Sonny and Ava.

She knew that she couldn't pretend to get sick or get hurt. Patrick and Robin would see right through it and Jason would be even more upset with her. Dante, Lulu and Rocco were going to stay for a few more days and see what life was like living in paradise.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two years since Morgan and Kiki had gotten married. There were many things that were going on at Napa homestead. Jason and Elizabeth were quite comfortable in all the glorious mess that was their life. The homeschooling was going well and Elizabeth hired a few more teachers to help. It was becoming more of a real school than she intended but it made things easier for the people who worked for her and her husband.

Elizabeth knew that she would have to get the right permits and have part of the hotel considered a charter school or build a school on their property. Cameron was almost ready to go to college and so was Emma. They were in high school and Cam was very happy that his mother decided to work as a wedding planner full time. He didn't need his mother under his foot all day every day. He loved her but he was ready to learn with new teachers and more exciting work.

Jake, Aiden, and Danny were also happy that Lizzie or mom was not working there every day. They loved her but she needed to have her own life and not make their children the whole focus. Lila and JJ were now three and they loved watching Uncle Morgan take care of the horses. They also bought some cows and some chickens. There was always fresh meat, eggs, dairy and fruit for the guests at the hotel and for the families that lived there.

Robin and Patrick had one more child. They had a son and called him Riley. Robin had decided to stay home with Riley while Patrick worked at the clinic. She would go help only when they were understaffed or overwhelmed. It did happen but not too often. Sabrina loved being a nurse and since her buddies were living there now, it was even better.

Felix and Epiphany came about a month after the wedding. They found their own niche in the clinic and everyone was very happy there. Dante, Lulu and Rocco went to visit every couple of months and finally Dante talked Lulu into living there full-time. Dante became head of security and trained the new security officers.

Liz loved working with Kiki. She was amazing at her job as Elizabeth's assistant. Michael took very good care of being his uncle's assistant at the hotel. The restaurant part was left to Johnny and Francis. The winery was all Jason. He hoped that his sons would want to take over when they were grown.

Alexis, Kristina and Molly had their own place that they visited in Napa. Alexis came for the holidays and that is when Kristina came. Molly had moved their permanently when she fell in love with one of Jason's employees. She had become a great author and she loved writing romantic stories with the Napa area as her background.

Sam was still in prison with no chance for parole. She didn't even try after her family said goodbye to her. She missed her boys but mostly she missed Jason. She never understood how much she hurt her oldest son, Danny. She just thought that he was brainwashed by his father and his step-mother. Lizzie would never try to come between Danny and Sam but she let it go because it didn't help anyone, especially Danny.

Danny knew that Lizzie was not his mother but she treated him like all his brothers and sister. He knew he was loved and that helped with not being able to see his mother.

Michael had asked his uncle if his mother could come for a visit. The last few times that Michael or Morgan saw their parents they went to Port Charles. Sabrina, worked part-time at the clinic and then she went home for the rest of the day. She had two children less than two years apart and she didn't want to miss out on anything. Their daughter, Isabella was just about two years old. Michael and Sabrina had been back to Port Charles only twice since the baby was born. There was always something going on at the restaurant and so it made it hard for Michael to get away and see his family. Carly and Sonny both wanted to come back to Napa but Jason wasn't sure about that. He had no worries about Sonny but he didn't trust Carly at all.

Kiki had just had her little girl and she wanted to see her mother, Ava. Her daughter, Mandy was like a little Kiki. She had her beautiful smile, hair and she had her father's eyes. She also was a bit of comedienne that Kiki put all the blame on Morgan. She knew it was from his side of the family and not hers.

Ava had custody of Avery again and Sonny could have her every other weekend. They finally came to an agreement that both could live with and Avery blossomed with the love and the attention she got from both of her parents. Ava, could not wait till she got to see Kiki and Morgan again. Kiki just had a daughter named Amanda Corinthos and they called her Mandy for short.

Sonny and Carly were also going to see them about the same time that Ava and Avery were there. Sonny promised Jason that Carly would not be any trouble. He said that they both wanted to see their family there and that Carly would leave Liz alone.

The day that Sonny, Carly, Ava and Avery arrived was a beautiful fall day. The weather was perfect and the leaves on the trees were turning. The grapes were being harvested and there was a big celebration going on for that. Sonny picked that time because he knew with everything going on, that Carly would be having too much fun to make any trouble or at least he hoped so.

Michael and Morgan picked them up at the airstrip. Ava and Avery were staying with Kiki and Morgan. Sonny and Carly were staying with Michael and Sabrina. Sabrina was waiting at Kiki's house because she was so nervous about having Carly stay with them. She got along with her mother-in-law for short periods of time and this time, they were staying for a full two weeks. They were leaving right after Thanksgiving.

Jason promised Liz that Carly would be good and if not then she would be going back to Port Charles. Liz knew that Jason would not do anything to upset the family and so she didn't say anything.

"Robin, can you give me some pills that will stop me from wanting to hit Carly? I know that she has a right to see her children and grandchildren but she needs to stay away from my family and me."

"If I did, then I would be joining you with that." Just then Patrick, Epiphany and Felix came into the clinic.

"I say, we start drinking now and stop when they leave. Of course, hopefully no one will get hurt or need us for anything. It would not be good for the doctor or nurse on duty to be blitzed because of an unruly guest."

Robin and Liz started laughing after what Patrick had said. Epiphany and Felix joined in on the laughter. Just then, Jason came running in and told everyone that they had arrived.

"Looks, like your husband needs some medical attention. I say, take him home and give the man some TLC. If you don't then I will."

Liz looked at Epiphany and smiled. "Duly noted, I need to give this man some tender loving care. Thanks for the advice Nurse Epiphany."

Jason and Liz went back to their main home and checked on their children. The older boys were at school but JJ and Lila were upstairs playing with their nanny. Liz hated that she couldn't spend more time with her babies but she tried to get enough in so she didn't miss anything. The only times that she did miss out was when there were conferences given for wedding planners. Kiki and Liz had been to several already and their favorite one was in Las Vegas.

When they were finished playing with JJ and Lila, they went to their bedroom. The view was a sight to behold. The grapes had been harvested a few days before and the real work was going on in the winery. Ellie had made a new wine that was going to entered in the yearly contest in Napa. Spinelli was trying to help her name it but they were having troubles.

They went into their hot tub to relax for a little bit before having to face Carly. Liz enjoyed talking art with Ava and she adored Avery. Sonny was always pleasant to her but they still didn't trust each other.

"Honey, let me give you a nice back rub? I know how tense you are with our guests. I don't have any weddings until Valentine's Day. I am glad that it is quiet right now. The months will be going slow but it will pick back up in the spring. We have lots to keep us busy and more time to spend with our incredible family. I think that maybe we should take a cruise or go on a ski vacation. We need to get everyone in the same section for the cruise. We can give some of our staff a paid vacation and pay the others time and a half. Or we can just close for the next couple of months but that would make things difficult for everyone."

"That feels so good but you talk too much. I will keep everyone busy for the most part till after New Year's. I think that the hotel is booked until then and we have Christmas and New Year Eve parties planned so we will be fine then. The planting season starts in March so it is only for two months. We do need staff for the animals. I think that when we take our two-week vacation that we can trust our employees to do what we need them to do. The family will be going with us and that includes all our friends. We will talk to them about it when Carly is back home. We just need to take the next two weeks and pray it goes by fast."

Carly was excited to see her boys and her grandchildren. Michael had his jeep and put his parents' things into it. Morgan had his jeep and greeted Ava and Avery. He then went over to his parents and gave them both a hug. When he was finished, he put Ava and Avery's things into his jeep.

"Everyone is waiting back at the house so we need to go. I think that everyone is at my place. Sabrina had brought Teddy and Isabella over to see Kiki and Mandy. Let's go."

Morgan started out first and Michael followed behind him. "I am going to drop off your things first. If you want too, you can freshen up first and then we can go see Morgan's place. Sabrina is a bit nervous about everything being perfect. She is always like this but mom, remember that so you don't scare her too much. Dad, I know that you will be your charming self."

"Michael, just drop off the luggage. We would love to go see everyone at Morgan's place." Michael took out his parents' luggage and left them for the maids to put away. He got back into the jeep and then made his way to his brother's house.

Morgan opened the door before Michael could even knock. "Come on in. Kiki is showing her mother and sister to their rooms. I would love to show you around now."

Morgan took his parents on a little tour while Michael went to check up on his wife and children. "I tried to get them to relax a little bit but they had to come see everyone first. You will be fine because I will keep mother out of your hair. I also promise you a nice spa day at the hotel when they are gone."

"Honey, you know I will hold you to that. I might have to go sooner though. Bella is keeping Teddy company. Mandy is not much fun right now since she is so little. I think that I will to take Bella over to hang out with Lila for some girl time."

The nanny brought Bella and Teddy out to see their parents. Bella ran to her daddy and Teddy went straight to his momma. The two of them had a look in their eyes saying that they were scared because Grandma Carly was around. Teddy was good with Carly but Bella was not into her grandma. She wanted daddy or Grandpa Sonny. Bella made Michael laugh sometimes which usually got met by a punch in the arm. Sabrina had been working out with Felix and Epiphany and so she was getting some pretty good hits on her husband. The two of them even sparred in the ring occasionally.

Carly came downstairs after seeing a sleeping Mandy. Teddy ran over to his grandma. She picked him up and gave him a big hug. Bella looked at her dad and then went over to her grandmother. She was a bit skittish so Carly got down on the carpet and Bella went over to her and gave her a big hug. It was sweet to see Carly so Zen. She was at peace in her place in Napa, so she tried her best to be good.

Sonny came down afterwards and Bella ran to her grandfather. Carly, Sabrina and Michael were not surprised. Bella loved Sonny for some reason that no one could figure out. Sonny said it was his dimples that made all the women and girls go crazy for him.

Morgan, Kiki and Ava came downstairs with Avery. Avery went over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Then she went over to Carly. It still bothered Ava that Carly was such a big part of her daughter's life. Jason then showed up with his two youngest when he saw Sonny and Carly.

"Where is your wife? Is she not allowed down here or are you trying to make sure that we don't get into a fight?"

"Carly, hi! Liz is busy at the hotel right now and she will be here shortly. There are two more weddings this month and one for New Year's Eve. The next one is not till Valentine's Day. We are getting into the slow period now. Liz is giving Kiki some time off to enjoy her little girl and for all the company that his come in. We have six children right now and sometimes it can be a bit much but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Sonny went over to hug Jason. He saw Lila and knew that she was Liz's mini me. JJ was all Jason but he could see some Sam in him. "I heard that Sam will not be getting a chance for parole until she is 50 if not older. She has not adjusted to prison life and is protective custody most of the time. I have gone to see her a couple of times but all she asks for is you. She hasn't even asked about Danny or JJ once. I wish I had better news about her. I know that deep down you wanted her to get better for your sons."

"I do mainly for Danny. He misses his mother and still talks about her. He realizes that he is lucky to have Liz in his life. He calls her Lizzy. She loves him and he loves her. JJ doesn't know any other mother but Liz. He calls her mama. Danny tries to tell him about their real mother but lately he hasn't said much about her at all."

Kiki brought out some refreshments for everyone. She had Sonny's coffee shipped their monthly because the two of them loved Sonny's coffee. There were also some pastries to go with the coffee. Liz came in with Danny, Aiden and Jake. Cameron was with Emma doing some school project. The boys ran to their dad and gave them a hug. They saw Sonny, Carly and Ava. They knew who they were but not what they were doing in Napa.

"Hi dad! We just left school. Have you heard about what's going on in Napa these days? The wine tasting competition was sent for that Friday night at the hotel. Ellie was bringing her best and newest wine for the competition. She could do anything with her brains and some grapes. She was one of the best wine-makers coming out of California. This year was her year to win 1st Place. Spinelli knew that she was going to and their daughter was already rooting for her.

The first night was a bit hard on everyone but Carly proved her doubters wrong. She was a very sweet and gracious guest. She wanted to win over a certain person so she could be able to come back more often to see her children, grandchildren and him. Carly knew if she played her cards right that she could leave the cold winters of New York behind and live in sunny California. She just had to talk both Sonny and Jason into letting her do that.


	15. Chapter 15

The first week went by quickly with the new guests. Carly was trying hard to be nice to Liz but she was not quite there. The night of the wine competition was the worst and the funniest night for both Carly and Liz.

Ellie had her newest wine in the competition and a few of her older wines. The new wine had a few hybrid grapes that made their sweet wine even better. The color was perfect and so was the bouquet. Liz went over to see Spinelli and Ellie. When Ellie first showed the grapes and the wine to Jason he was totally amazed by it. He loved everything about the wine and knew that it would be a perfect dessert wine. Whether it won or not, he planned on having that as one of the wines served at the restaurant.

Carly wanted to see what all the fuss was about and wanted a bottle of her own. Ellie and Carly did not get along and so the trouble began. Carly thought she knew all about the wine business but if the only thing you know about it is to drink well you have a lot to learn. Carly tried to put her own spin on the wine and that is when Liz had enough. "Carly, this is Ellie's night to shine. You need to come back here and let the judges do what they need to do. This is her life's passion and she is one of the best. We are very lucky to have her in our employ because many of our competitors would love to steal her and her wines from us."

Carly just kept going on and on about how good she could be working in Napa with Jason. She could help him market the wines or make suggestions on things she look whether it was at the hotel, winery or restaurant. She knew that Michael would not have a problem if his mother helped redesign the hotel. She had been trying to get Michael to talk to Jason about hiring her to help him fix the hotel. She knew that Liz had designed the hotel and everyone loved it that way. She was trying her best to make Liz look bad and then Jason would realize that Liz had no real part in the hotel or wedding business. She could do it better and without any help.

Michael also knew what his mother was trying to do and he was very upset with her. He didn't want to start an argument but he felt that Jason and Liz should know what his mother was trying to do so Jason would stop her in her tracks.

Jason showed up just as Carly was getting under Ellie's skin. Ellie tried not to show it but she was near tears. Liz went over to Ellie and the two of them talked for a few minutes. The judges were coming in and Ellie's was the first wine they were going to judge. Ellie freshened up and headed back to her table just as the judges entered the room.

The competition was fierce that year and the contest had over one hundred different wines from forty different wineries. The judges did narrow the selection to the top twenty-five. Jason had three wines in the top twenty-five. Two of the wines were in the top ten and Jason was very happy about that.

The top ten wines were left on the main table When the judges handed out the ribbons for the top three, Ellie's new wine was the blue-ribbon prize. Her wine, Moonlight, was the top pick. Jason knew that his winery was one that the other wineries were after and especially his wine-maker, Ellie.

The next day, Jason had a victory celebration for all the workers involved with the winery and especially Ellie. She was the one that made them all look good. Carly tried to butt her nose into the celebration and he was livid at her.

"I promised my wife and family that if you over-stepped that you were going to be sent back to Port Charles. You have made everyone around here feel very insecure. Ellie, she is the reason why we are celebrating and you had her in tears last night. I let you come here to see your sons and grandchildren. I know that you plan on staying for one more week so you can be here for Thanksgiving but I am not sure that is going to happen. I think the only way I can live with my decision is for you to stay at Michaels and leave everyone else alone. There will be no trips to the hotel, winery or restaurant. I will have someone bring you what you want but it will not be me. You are to leave my wife alone and her staff. You are also to leave Ellie alone and my staff at the winery. If you can't do that, tell me and I will have Sonny take you home right now."

Carly started to cry and make Jason feel bad. She tried all the tricks that she did when she was younger to get Jason to do what she wanted him to do. He then called Sonny to meet him at the restaurant. He didn't even look in Carly's eyes when she tried to play her old games. He knew her to well and it kind of took the spirit out of Carly. She knew that Sonny was going to take her home because she couldn't behave herself. She also knew that it would be a long time before she would get to see Jason again.

"The only thing that I can say is that I am sorry. I love you Jason and I sometimes try to prove myself to you and you take it the wrong way. I didn't mean to hurt Ellie's feelings. I just wanted you to need me again and so then I could stay longer."

"I know that you want to help me but you go about it the wrong way. Ellie is the best and I know you would try but you don't have the knowledge that will make you a great wine maker. I will let you stay but you must stay away from my family. Liz is my wife and I love her. I would do anything to keep her happy and she is doing this for me. She knows that Michael and Morgan need to see their parents. This is where they live too but that does not mean that I will allow you to push your weight around here when it comes to the hotel, restaurant or winery. You need to learn boundaries and if you step over them one more time, I will escort you personally to my plane. Also, it will be the last time you see me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, thank you. I will stay away from everyone but I hope to see you on Thanksgiving. Okay." Jason hugged her and then told Sonny what was going on and for him to handle the situation or go home.

"You are like a brother to me, Sonny. I have a great team here and I know that I owe you a lot. I just need to find some peace and that is not happening when Carly thinks that she should take over things that she knows nothing about and make it all about herself. She has promised to stay away from Ellie and Liz. I hope that she does that. I want the both of you in my life but I will not let her be a thorn in my wife's side."

Sonny took Carly back to Michael's home. Sabrina had just finished getting Teddy and Bella to bed. Carly went up to see them for a few minutes and then went to her room. She was upset about never getting to see Jason again if she messed up again.

Michael went in to see his mother. She told him about what Jason said and then Michael looked at her and told her some cold hard facts. "Mom, I love you. I want you to know that. You have a way that gets under the skin of just about every female in this area. You have my wife and Morgan's wife scared half to death because they want you to like them so much. You and Elizabeth never got along and she is Jason's wife. You must know that even if you feel that your friendship should come first, it doesn't. Elizabeth will always come first to him. Ellie is very important part of the success of this winery. She knows how to make the best wine possible. She didn't even realize it till she tried it out a few times. The owner who sold Jason the land, lent Jason his wine-maker. When the wine-maker showed Ellie how to make the wine and what to look for, she realized that she was good at that. Jason knows what sells and Ellie knows how to produce it. It is great seeing the two of them together creating new products for the rest of us to sell to the public. I will do whatever my uncle wants me to do because he is my family and my boss. I will leave you now so you can think about what I have said. Please, keep away from Elizabeth and Ellie. It will all work out for us then."

Carly thought about what was said and she backed down. She stayed close to both Michael and Morgan's homes. She went for a daily ride and loved to watch Morgan take care of the animals. She helped him by riding some of the horses that had been left alone because the crowds had started to leave after the harvest. She would go to the top of the mountain and just watch the clouds roll by while she took in what was left of the sunshine for the day. In two days, it would be Thanksgiving. She would be leaving for Port Charles a few days afterwards. Sonny had things that needed to be done and so did she. She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel so she could boss some of her employees around. She needed to take out some aggravation on someone and they were the lucky chosen, even if they didn't know it yet.


End file.
